Secret Tails of SHIELD
by Lauraslilsis
Summary: When a mermaid is caught in a fish net and bought to fame in a zoo tank it is up to S.H.I.E.L.D to save her and maybe even bring her on the team, even fall in love and maybe a family reunion?
1. Chapter 1

Clint's P.O.V

It was an early Wednesday morning when the red alarms went off loudly in the Shield aeroplane making everyone get up quickly and rush to get dressed and cleaned up missing breakfast as well. I made my way to the conference room with sliding glass doors with the Shield logo on the window, plus on the large flat screen device and on the table with a unique ability. I met up with Coulson and the rest of the team, Grant, Melinda, Gemma and Leo and joined last by the new girl Skye who was in a secret government known as the Rising Tide who are the worlds known hackers and they can hack into anything.

'this mission is a strange one' Coulson started off  
'what do you by strange?' Melinda asked and the others where frowning and worried of what the answer was going to be to the question  
'we have to rescue someone with a unique let say ability, we don't know her name yet but I would like to introduce you to a mermaid' Coulson clicked on several buttons on the table and pictures and videos of this beautiful mermaid in a tank'  
'what is she doing in a tank?' I asked  
'well, very early this morning there was a fishing incident, involving fishermen fishing for cod and salmon and a mermaid getting caught in their nets, the mermaid must of been at the sea floor because that is where they were fishing which meant everything around her was destroyed, they bought her up and the first thing that came into their heads were fame and fortune, they rung up media and scientists and even a zoo about the mermaid and scientists who work at a zoo collected her and tested her on various things, like the environment and the water, they then put her in a huge tank with everything in it, and now she is the zoo's biggest attraction and we need to save her, either return her to her home or maybe she can join the team'  
'why would we want a mermaid on the team?' Skye asked  
'because she has abilities and we can offer her a home and protection plus it is something to do' Coulson stated  
'okay, so where is she?' Melinda asked  
'she is in the New York Aquarium, we will go there and show who we are and rescue her. Get everything ready because there could be extra security, if they try and show aggression or wanting to kill do something about it, we are getting ourself a mermaid' Coulson stated before leaving the room to get ready, Melinda went to the front of the plane to take us to New York while me and the others went to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

I hated this. Being stuck in a tank while everyone looks at me like im a freak. I'm just different from everyone, I may have a tail, fin and scales but I am still human like everyone else, unless they are secretly an alien undercover. The tank was too small even at a size of a whale but I needed freedom, I just want to go home to where I belong not in a tank for everyone to look at me.

I stayed behind a large rock boulder so no one could see or find me, most of the time I stayed invisible if I got bored stuck behind the rock boulder and swam around in the tank while everyone was wondering where I was. But I stopped swimming when I could sense a commotion coming from somewhere, it was about me, I closed my eyes to sense more clearer, I was being rescued, by a government who wants me to be safe and protected and may even return me home. I smiled in response by smiling but it soon faded when I heard a sound coming from the top of my tank, a platform for me so I can get out of the tank yet again and take me to another tank, they want me hidden so the people who are here to save me cant find me. The platform entered the water and so did some divers to 'help' me. They grabbed onto my arms and pulled me to the edge of the platform and pulled me up grabbing my tail putting it on platform and my tail disappeared presenting me with my legs and pulled me off the floor and escorted me to a room.

I arrived in a large room with the experimenting tank where I stay over night so they can take my vitals, they made me climb a ladder and pushed me into the tank where my legs disappeared giving me my tail, my head was above the surface for a little bit until one of the workers gave me a smirk which made me dive under water and go to the bottom of the tank resting on my elbows playing with my necklace, but I sensed something, it was the Shield agents they had got to the tank I was just in, I closed my eyes and put my sense into one of the agents and after a few minutes they burst through the doors looking at me and I swam to the surface.

'what do you want?' I asked  
'we are here you save you and protect you or would you rather stay here?' the man in the suit asked  
'I would rather get out of here thank you'  
'wow an actual mermaid, can you breath underwater? How fast can you swim? What's it like-'  
'Skye, rescue now, questions later' the man in the suit said 'my name is Phil Coulson you can call me Phil, Coulson or which ever, what is your name?' Coulson said  
'my name is Lexi Siren, thats it'  
'Okay Lexi we are gonna get you out of here some how' Coulson stated looking around  
'I have already made my escape plan but you might want to step back a bit' they looked at each other worried but stepped back, I dunked my head underwater and swam to the front of the tank putting my hand to it and closed my eyes and started burning the glass and several cracks appeared and a large one did, I stopped heating it and swam to the back and turned around and hit my tail to the glass making it break taking me and the water out the glass to the floor, my tail disappered leaving me in my naked body, but my hair covered up my chest and I pulled my legs up to me.  
'can I have a towel?' I asked  
'of course' Coulson ran to the side of the tank where a towel was a gave it to me and I wrapped it around my body and got up 'lets get you out of here Lexi, some where safe and protected' Coulson gave me a smile and got escorted out the building to a black car where I was escorted in and drove off to my protection sight.


	3. Chapter 3

After rescuing me from the tank, the helped me out and escorted me to a black SUV with black out windows and took 15 minutes to arrive at this very large helicopter with the same symbol on it as well from the SUV. They helped me onto the plane and Coulson I think his name was showed me to a room and gave me a black top and grey trackies and left the room to allow me to get dressed. The way he looks at me is weird, like he knows me or something but I dont know.

After 15 minutes I finally got dressed and found a brush and brushed my long brown silky hair allowing it to fall pass my shoulders. I took a breath and opened the bedroom door and walked out trying to find everybody finding them all chatting in a room with glass windows and a sliding door with another symbol on.

'Lexi, how you doing?' Coulson asked  
'Im better, especially with clothes on' I said smiling a little  
'good, dont worry about everything the people at the zoo are being dealt with our people'  
'when you mean your people, you mean SHIELD people'  
'yes, how did you know?' Coulson asked confused  
'my mum told me about this organisation, she used to work here and left well to have me. She told me the good and the bad things that SHIELD does and at the moment I am a bit worried about what your gonna do to me, especially supernatural people, you tend to make sure they dont exist'  
'we do it for the people, keep everyone safe' Coulson added  
'doesnt matter, not like I am gonna be here long. Your either gonna let me go home or make me disappear' making coulson frown  
'course not, actually we have been having a discussion about you and what could happen to you'  
'okay... like what?' I started to get a bit worried, maybe they were gonna knock me out and test me  
'well we either let you go home and we will make sure no fishermen are near the area you live or' he hesitated before he would say anything  
'or what?'  
'you join SHIELD, I mean you could be a great addition to the team since your a supernatural and you lets say an expert an supernatural and this could be a chance for you to use your gifts'  
'you mean SHIELD to use them'  
'no we prefer to live without magic but sometimes it can come in handy, they could be useful for us and we are not using you for your powers, we could do with someone like you on the team since more of our missions are becoming supernatural'  
'to be honest I dont know, the only reason why I am in the human world is to have an adventure and find someone'  
'find who?' a man with blue eyes and light brown hair said  
'my father. For the past 7 years I have been trying to find my father and no luck and when I come out of the mermaid world to the human world to find something I get trapped in a net'  
'I'm sure you will find him someday' the blue eyed man said smiling at me  
'yeah I guess I will hopefully. Look on your offer'  
'the offer is still standing, become a SHIELD agent and we will train you and we will also protect you from people who are interested in people like you'  
'I will think about it. Plus I dont need the training, my mum was a SHIELD agent and she taught me everything'  
'what she trained you underwater?' a brown haired girl said  
'no, she trained me on land, we live by an island in the middle of now where, well we live under the island where a portal is and is only accessible for mermaids'  
'who was your mum?' Coulson asked  
'her name was Crystal, the prettiest mermaid I know' I said smiling and Coulson smiled as well  
'I remember Crystal, she was on my team years ago, she was beautiful' Coulson started to day dream and smile as well. He realised what he was doing and coughed  
'anyway Lexi, think about our offer, become a SHIELD agent and we will protect you and you can come on the well adventures or we can take you home and protect the area you live by' Coulson said concluding the meeting  
'let me have a word with my mum please to see what she says' I smiled leaving the room going to my room and filling the bathroom sink up with water closing my eyes and gliding my finger over the water.  
'Lexi your safe!' my mum said through the clear water, seeing her face made me smile  
'I'm fine mum really, some good people saved me, they know everything about the supernatural world, they even know you' I said smiling  
'what do you mean they know me?' the head of my mum asked  
'SHIELD, the government you told me about, they saved me from being a zoo exhibition, Coulson said he would protect me and keep me safe, he saved me'  
'Coulson? Middle aged man?'  
'yeah... he knows you, you were on the team the same one as him'  
'yeah I was, but I-i had left to have you. Is he alive?'  
'yeah he is why?' I said frowning  
'I heard he died in a war'  
'oh, he is alive mum trust me, he is real. I will have to ask him about it soon. Anyway talking about SHIELD they want me to join the team, I told them the reason to why I was in America to search for my dad, and he said he would help me find him in exchange for being on the team, I told him that you trained me'  
'No, Lexi, I dont want you doing it'  
'Why?'  
'b-because they are using you! for your gifts!'  
'mum he promised he wouldnt use me, he wants to keep me safe, they dont do that, they have reasons to take away abilities or destroy them'  
'Lexi I said no!'  
'Mum I am 27 years old nearly 28 I can take care of myself'  
'and getting caught in a net and being taken to a zoo is taking care of yourself?'  
'I actually can't believe you said that, lets say I'm mother like daughter, you got trapped in a net and taken to a lab then worked at SHIELD, so I am gonna do the same'  
'Lexi you will regret it'  
'then I will do the same thing you did, leave' I took out the plug in the sink draining the water and my mother away down the plug hole and heading straight to the conference room.  
'Lexi, you alright?' Coulson asked  
'Yeah fine, about your offer, Im in' making Coulson smile  
'good. Welcome to SHIELD'


	4. Chapter 4

I groaned into my pillow as I heard some alarms going off around the SHIELD helicopter and in my room. Either it was a very large alarm clock or something serious. I dragged myself out of bed and put a purple top on and some black trousers with some slip on's and brushed my hair and cleaning my teeth quickly leaving my room heading to the conference room seeing everyone there.  
'Ah Lexi, its a special day for you as it is your first mission, but you wont be doing anything' Coulson said making me frown  
'what? my first mission and I'm not doing anything?'  
'exactly, your witnessing your first mission. The mission is a bomb that is capable of destroying a whole island, a team of bombers has set up this bomb underneath an island, so far down that if we went down their the oxygen containers and our eyes and ears will basically blow, so we are thinking of a plan. The bomb is planted under the island because there is large quantity of treasure on the island so far down in the island you need to remove the island and they are going to blow it up. We will take the SHIELD ship and go out there and think of how to extract it. We have six hours until the bomb blows. So grab everything you need and meet by the cars' Coulson said wrapping everything up and everyone left leaving the blue eyed man in the room  
'good luck on your first observation mission' he said smiling  
'thanks, is it me or does Coulson treat me differently from all other agents'  
'he was like that with Skye, the girl with the tanned skin, she is a hacker and they protected her and kept her safe and didn't let her on any missions. But you have been here for 2 months so I guess it is your turn. By the way I'm Barton, Clint Barton'  
'nice to meet you Barton, who are the others?'  
'the man with the cheek bones is Grant Ward, then the lets say the woman with no emotion is Melinda May, the two scientists are Gemma and Leo and that is about it and you know Phil Coulson'  
'great, guess we should get going' I said walking to the cars and getting in one with Coulson after he instructed it and we drove off the plane heading to a port.

After a 10 minute drive we finally arrived at the port and walked to the large black ship with of course the SHIELD logo on it. We boarded the ship and took off into the American waters. The ship was so huge you could fit another ship on it with some planes, cars and vans. We went outside to the front of the boat where they started to discuss what to do. The discussion took a while as we arrived at the destination so I decided to butt in.

'if you haven't noticed you have been discussing for 15 minutes when you have someone on your team able to go down there'  
'who?' Grant asked  
'me. Water. Mermaid. Swim. Get bomb. Mission done. I could go down there and get it and bring it to you' Coulson shook his head  
'no way your not experienced enough'  
'right you said this was my first mission, let me do my first mission, like you said all your scuba gear plus your bodies could explode due to the pressure of the water, water pressure doesn't effect mermaids. Let me go'  
'no Lexi, I promised to keep after you'  
'you also said I was on the team, I am feeling left out. And stop acting like my dad because your not.'  
'Lexi-' he said sighing about to say something but he didn't 'the answer is no, you cant get hurt' he turned his back and started to plan with the agents which started to make me angry.  
'if you have to do something, do it yourself' I said mumbling and started to run towards the edge of the boat  
'LEXI!' Coulson shouted. I jumped off the edge and dived in, coming up to the surface floating myself by my tail. I looked up to see the agents at the edge  
'what the hell are you playing at!?' Coulson shouted  
'I am your only hope Coulson and you know it, and for some reason you wont let me do anything! I can prove to you that I can do this, please' Coulson sighed  
'fine, go to the ladder at the back of the boat' I nodded in response and swam to the end of the boat to meet the rest of them  
'i need equipment' I said  
'we will give you some wire cutters a SHIELD box where you will put the bomb in, that is what you should need'  
'thanks, you know someone can come with me. If someone is holding or touching a mermaid they can hold their breath underwater and water pressure doesn't effect them'  
'okay, Ward you go with her, your a strong swimmer' Coulson said and Ward agreed, grabbing the equipment and jumping in the water being near me. I dunked my head underwater and started to swim down seeing Grant not following me and just being at the surface.  
'Ward, take care of her please' Coulson said to Ward. I came to the surface  
'you coming or not?'  
'yeah' he went underwater and I followed and we both swam in sync down to the coral bed where the bomb was sitting. It started to get darker and colder and I saw a beeping red light which must of been the bomb. We swam for a few more seconds and came face to face with a large bomb. Ward moved his hand to go towards the bomb  
'don't!' I said through mermaid telekinesis  
'what why? how are you doing that?' he said confused looking at me  
'mermaids can communicate underwater only underwater by telekinesis as well as humans, plus that is fire coral, venomous to humans' I said and moved my hand towards the bomb getting burned by the coral  
'ow! and apparently it is harmful to mermaids. I have an idea swim back a little bit' he nodded and we both swam away from the bomb, I raised my palm up and a little force field appeared around the bomb and I made a hand gesture and the coral explodes. We swam back to the bomb and Ward picked up the bomb and I got burned by more coral making my skin bleed. We agreed we were done and started swimming in sync to the surface since the box was heavy and needed two people to carry it. We reached the surface and swam to the back of the boat, Ward got out the water first with the box and helped me up, I lifted my tail out the water and it disappeared from my body revealing my clothes I had worn from this morning.  
'well done Lexi and Ward. Especially you Lexi well done, you did good' I got onto my feet and smiled  
'thanks Coulson' he smiled and it faded when he saw my bleeding hand grabbing it looking worried  
'your hurt' I took my hand away and frowned  
'i just burned it, nothing to worry about Coulson please stop, your treating me differently from others, we are a team not individuals, like I said before stop acting like my dad cos that is how your acting' I said and walked away from him going to sit on the boat for the journey home back to the port.


	5. Chapter 5

We arrived back at the SHIELD plane after my first observation mission which actually turned out to be my first mission as they had no other mermaid agent on board. But I have to say it is scary, but it was a great experiance for me. The one thing that is bothering me is Coulson, he cares too much about me and to be honest I want him to stop, he needs to treat me like an agent and not a daughter figure.

I was in my room laying down on the small bed trying to think about my father, I wanted to know what he looked like, his personality but nothing. My mum said you will know who your father is through a special connection but still nothing. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door.  
'come in' I said sitting up seeing Barton come through the door  
'hey what's up?' I asked  
'I just came to see how my team mate was doing after her first mission'  
'oh thanks, but I am good'  
'you did good out there for your first mission, usually it takes a few years to get your first mission but your an eye catcher for us' I smiled at his comment  
'thanks Clint'  
'so what you doing back here?'  
'trying to see what my father looks like, my mum said you will know who your father is because there will be a special connection but I still don't know what it means. She also said when you see him you should see memories of him and my mum and when I was born except the censored bits, but still nothing'  
'well one day you will find him'  
'me too, I hope I do, but I dont know what to say to him. Anyway enough about me are you alright?'  
'im good Lexi, actually I came here to talk to you about you'  
'okay... what about?'  
'I want to know more about my team mate, we know everything about everyone else but not you, well in detail'  
'what do you want to know?'  
'everything' he said smiling  
'okay. well as you know I'm half fish half woman when I touch water after 10 seconds. As soon as I removed myself from water everything disappears and my clothes appear. Erm, I come from a underwater mer-kingdom which I can only access though, I have a few gifts which you are only gonna find out when I use them. Basically that is it'  
'nice life you have'  
'thanks' I said smiling  
'what about your love life?'  
'what about it?'  
'do you have one?'  
'no, I have been to interested in finding my father, plus the mer-men back at hom aren't my type, I prefer my type'  
'which is?'  
'kind, generous, protective but not over protective, romantic, family orianted, basically a perfect man'  
'sounds like the one'  
'yeah but if I did find someone I dont know how he would react to me being a mermaid'  
'well, I would say your a beautiful mythical creature come to life'  
'I like that' I said smiling  
'what about your love life?'  
'Dont have one, trying to find the one, SHIELD takes up too much time, but when I do, I will find the time for her'  
'well she would like that a lot Clint, anyway apparantly Coulson said that they built an indoor salt water swimming pool for me so I am gonna take a dip'  
'mind if I come?'  
'sure' I said smiling, getting off from my bed walking out my little room going to the middle of the plane inside a room where they built it. I stood on the edge of the pool and dived in and resurfaced with a tail swimming to the edge of the pool seeing Clint sitting on it  
'nice tail'  
'thanks Clint, nothing much really to be honest'  
'well I think it is beautiful' he makes me smile all the time. He got lower down so I dont have to keep looking up at him  
'so what happens when you find the one?'  
'well I will be perfect for him, I wont change who I am for him, takes me as I am that is me being a mermaid' he started to get closer to my face  
'well I wouldnt ever change who you are cos your perfect the way you are' suddenly he moved in closer pressing his lips to me, of course I kissed back but then pulled away  
'sorry. I shouldnt of done that'  
'why not Lexi?'  
'because, its complicated' I sighed dunking my head underwater going to the bottom of the pool laying down on my belly. I just kissed Clint Barton...


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few weeks since Clint and I kissed and it has been very awkward, especially working with him, we hardly talk like it ever happened. I really like Clint I do, but I don't want it getting in the way of finding my real father plus getting in the way of being an agent, also a 50/50 chance of actually being together. When he kissed me I was shocked but I returned the kiss and coward down. I should go for my heart and not what my head is telling me to do.

I hadn't got a lot of sleep last night due to all the thinking and trying to find my father in my head which doesn't help at all. I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a top and just left my hair naturally down putting some slip ons, I looked towards the mirror seeing myself in these clothes. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face and left my room heading to the little pool for myself. I loved going there, even though it's not like the sea it is still big, deep and quiet.  
I opened the door to the room of the pool taking off my shoes and diving in the water and smiled as my legs merged together and covered with scales forming my tail. I rose to the surface seeing Clint standing there  
'oh hi'  
'hi. going for a swim?' he asked  
'yeah, relaxes me haven't been sleeping well' he sat down on the chair by the pool  
'me too, whats your reason?'  
'trying to find my father in my head, every time I close my eyes I see a figure but with no face, all I see is a man in a suit which could mean anything, maybe he is a business man. Anyway I'm going off topic, it's mainly my father and something else keeping me up at night'  
'what's the other thing?' I really didn't know how to say it but I am just gonna come out and say it  
'the kiss a few weeks ago, to be honest that is always on my mind'  
'same here, good or bad on your mind?'  
'to be honest I don't know, my head is saying no because of my mission and being an agent and the relationship getting in the way and it not being allowed, but my heart is saying go for it, don't hold back. But I don't know what to do'  
'well maybe you should follow your heart instead of your head all the time' Clint decided to get off the chair and leave the room making me sigh. Why does everything have to be complicated for me, maybe I should give up on finding my father and focus on what matters, something that is real.

It's been an hour and I am still relaxing in the pool, my whole body relaxing above the water making me float, so quiet, but something was different, I could hear something. I opened my eyes to see rippling water which made me frown, I lifted myself back up using my arms to float me, I swam forward as I saw little bubbles coming from the corner of the pool, as I swam forward I felt something run behind me making turn quickly. Something was in the room with me  
'Hello? Who's there? Skye if that is you it isn't funny any more' Silence, just silence, then I felt someone grabbing me down to the bottom of the tank tightly and suddenly that person and myself leave the tank...

Clint's P.O.V  
I hated leaving Lexi in a position where she had to choose between her head and heart but that is what should happen sometimes. I sat down in a big chair looking outside the planes window to relax. It must of been about an hour sleep I got when the alarms went off, I got up from the leather chair and made my way to the conference room to be briefed.  
'as you know there are many super-naturals in the world' Coulson started 'and an hour ago many different super-naturals where suddenly kidnapped by a secret government called The Red Tide, they are experimenting on the super-naturals to find out how and where they got their abilities and how they can get it themselves, some of our agents went undercover a week ago after we discovered the new government and we wanted to know what they were going to do, so we set up cameras around the building and there is a main room where they are being held as captives' Coulson turned to the screen and pressed a button and a video came up 'this is a live feed from the room' we looked at the many super-naturals being captured including a tank with a mermaid...  
'looks like another mermaid has been captured' Skye said and we looked closely at the screen seeing the brown haired girl with a blue tail which looked similar to Lexi...  
'hey just a question but does that look like Lexi?' I asked, Coulson turned round and we all looked at each and we all ran to the room where I saw Lexi last seeing she wasn't in the pool  
'are those her shoes?' Coulson asked  
'yeah she took them off before her swim' I said  
'it's official Lexi has been kidnapped' Coulson finalised...


	7. Chapter 7

Clint's POV

After the plan to rescue Lexi again from the scientist we also had to save other supernaturals which was going to take a lot of paper work. We planned on taking the scientists out by knocking them out and when they wake up, the victims will be safe and we will have Lexi back in the team and the scientists will wake up arrested and contained.  
The team made our way to the cars ready to be dropped off into an air field in New York, which brings back memories of the whole New York battle with Loki, the god of mischief who wanted to rule the world.  
We made our way out the plane and drove to the destination and parked a block away from the lab and waited till dark to engage into the mission.  
'when dark we will break into the back, take out anyone but don't kill them, then go to the control room locate Lexi and other supernaturals and get her out of there, the rest of SHIELD will arrest and contain the scientists' Coulson said

Dark came and the streets were deserted and we grabbed everything we need and made our way to the back of the lab. Coulson used a little device and stuck it to the door and we moved away from it letting it explode and breaking open the lock to the door and we got ready to strike.  
After 15 minutes we managed to take out security and other scientists walking around and arrived at the control room  
'she is in the main lab with the others, still in the tank, there is about 10 people in the room, we have enough to take them out, plus a gas tank' I said  
'yeah we will do that, May, Barton, Ward deal with the scientists, Gemma, Leo you get the other's out and take them to the van, I will deal with Lexi and getting her out' Coulson ordered  
'wait what about me?' Skye asked  
'you still need training Skye, this is too dangerous wait in the van and give us intercom if anything happens' Coulson said  
'yeah sure, one question why do you have to rescue Lexi, why can't Barton or May do it?' Skye questioned and he looked blank  
'because I promised I would look after her and I am going to do it by rescuing her' He said  
'yeah okay, right van' Skye walked off to the van while we dealt with the mission.

We got to the doors of the main lab and looked through the windows seeing Lexi still in the tank and others strapped to tables and chairs. There was a window beside the doors and I grabbed my gas tank and threw it into the room and a rise of screams and scurring started to happen, they headed to the door by we locked it from our side. We waited a few seconds and the gas disappered into the air and we opened up the door seeing everyone on the floor and some of the victim's were knocked out from the gas but Lexi still in the tank.

Lexi's POV  
I swam to the bottom of the tank when I saw some gas tanks being thrown into the room, it was them, they came to rescue me. The door busted open and Coulson ran over to the tank and I came swimming up to the top and smiled at Clint as he came over and smiled, he walked over to the other test subjects with everyone else and got them out and others dragged the scientists out.  
'Lexi are you okay?' Coulson asked  
'yeah I am fine'  
'we need to get you out of there'  
'I can do it myself Coulson'  
'what? why didn't you do it before?'  
'because I was scared of what they were going to do to me Coulson, I know what people can do if they become desperate but I am fine, I can get out myself'  
'Lexi let me help, I promised you I would help you and protect you'  
'no you didn't you never said anything like that, you know what from day one you have treated me differently from the other agents in the team. I can do everything myself, I have been on the team for months and still no proper mission. Why do you treat me differently from others? The way you care about me is like a father and daughter but your not my dad!'  
'I-i know' Coulson looked down in shame 'I am sorry Lexi, lets just get you out the tank and take you back to SHIELD' I swam to the edge of the tank and sat on the edge and my tail dissolved off me, I stood up in wet soaking clothes taking careful steps down the ladder to Skye who grabbed me a towel and walking me out the horrid building.


	8. Chapter 8

Many weeks later...  
Something was up, something was definitely not right. A few months have past and Coulson is still acting the same, always protecting me and keeping me safe when I am the least he needs to worry about since I haven't been on any more missions since the last one where I jumped off the boat without his permission. He doesn't own me, no one does. I keep on forgetting my own main mission, the whole reason why I am out of the water, to find my father and get revenge for breaking my mum's heart, but I keep on getting distracted by Coulson over worrying me, plus missions I have to witness from the SHIELD plane while they are on the mission.

I closed my eyes while laying down, clearing my mind of all the crap I don't need to think about, SHIELD, Clint, Coulson, missions, drifting away from my mind, clear, now to search my blank space less mind for just a hint of my father, just blank space less mind is what I held, and my mind started to push Coulson and Clint back into my mind losing my concentration opening my eyes making me sigh.  
'why can't things be simple mum? You said if I found him something will click, clearing my mind will help, but nothing, just nothing of my father. Memories suck' I sat up from the bed and layed against the wall staring into a blank space until it was broken by a knock on the door.  
'come in' I said and saw the door opening seeing Skye come in and sit on the edge of the bed  
'how you doing? Looks like you havent slept for days' she said smiling  
'I haven't, trying to find my father through my mind and still no luck, every time I close my eyes for bed my mind automatically tries to find him but nothing making me wake up, usually I just do a spell to make me fall asleep, but it's no good'  
'it's because all your doing with your mind is trying to find your dad, you need to relax'  
'I know, its just annoying, all I can think about is the kiss with Clint, Coulson and my father' After I said that, I realised what I just said  
'kiss? what kiss, spill the gossip scales' she said smiling making me smile  
'Me and Barton kissed, I was in the pool and he came to talk to me, he told me compliments all that, he got closer and kissed me, and as an intinct I kissed back but then I pulled away and coward away, I felt like it wasnt right'  
'why not, I can tell he likes you'  
'Skye I am a myth, a girl with a tail covered in slimy scales as soon as they touch water, I am a freak, plus he was feeling sorry for me'  
'trust me fish girl he does have feelings for you, I can see it in his eyes, talking of eyes, I need to talk to you about Coulson, it's important'  
'Skye, Coulson is doing my head in, I don't think I want to crowd my mind with anything else'  
'But you need to listen to me, look it's a 50/50 chance alright, but the way he treats you, differently as you say, you do have a point, he cares for you not in a love way but in like a family way, I haven't had family since I was born but I can tell that he is hiding something, he cares for you and protects you way too much, like a...' Skye looked down  
'Skye? your worrying me, come on your my best friend you can tell me' I looked at her worried  
'He cares and protects you way too much like a father would to his daughter' She said looking at me  
'w-what? w-wait are you trying to say what I think your saying? Coulson, my dad? The man who abandoned my mum when she feel pregnant?'  
'yeah exactly, he cares for you like a father would to a daughter. Look Lexi, it might not even be true, but you said if you saw him or something of his it would click instantly, memories flash in' Skye pointed out  
'Yeah guess your right, I mean when I first saw Coulson, something weird changed, like I saw a ghost or something, but I don't know.' I said sighing looking down  
'Look this might not be a good idea but you need to go into his office and maybe see if there is some evidence of anything that will give you that spark' I nodded in response  
'yeah, good idea, thanks Skye' I hugged her tightly 'your a great friend' I said smiling, and got off the bed leaving the tiny room and heading to Coulson's office seeing him not in there, I tried to open the door using the handle but it was locked  
'damn it' I looked around 'okay Lexi concentrate, blow up the lock inside and not the door' I closed my eyes and concentrated on the lock inside the lock and made a hand gesture hearing a little crack and I smiled' I am just too good' I opened the door closing it behind me and looking around the room' Books, books, technology, papers, statues, where to start?' I continued to look around the room and made the decision to go to the desk looking at any pictures and sees a picture of my mum with a baby and I picked it up feeling a static go through my body and Clint startled me by coming into the office  
'Lexi what the hell are you doing in here? your not supposed to be in here?!' Clint clearly pointed out  
'Look Clint, I am doing something just go train or something' I didn't even look at him, instead I just continued to look at the photograph in the silver frame closing my eyes trying to trigger a memory, but still nothing making me sigh  
'Lexi, Coulson wont be happy' I put the photo frame down  
'Look Clint, I am trying to figure out something important, which has nothing to do with you, so just leave me alone' Clint walked over to me  
'Lexi what is going on?' I sighed and looked at me  
'Skye and I have a lead on who might be my father' I looked at him  
'Who?'  
'really? are you really that stupid? Coulson, might be the man I have been wanting to get revenge on' He chuckled in response  
'Coulson? Really? What makes you say that?'  
'Because he treats my differently, plus my mum said that something will feel strange and I will be able to feel a certain connection, the first time I saw Coulson something clicked in my brain, but I didn't know what it meant, plus he has a picture of my mother with a baby on his desk' Clint looked at the photograph  
'thats your mum?'  
'yeah, brown eyes, brown hair, most inspiring lady I have ever met, the woman who fell in love with Coulson, fell pregnant and left when he broke her heart'  
'is there any more evidence?' he asked  
'not yet' I got on my knees and started to open the draws all which had nothing but files, paper and pens, and stationary but one, one which had a lock on it and wouldn't open. I frowned 'is there a key anywhere? something important is in this draw' Clint started to look around the desk and the room and started looking at the book shelf and he frowned 'whats wrong?'  
'there is a book here, on mermaids and myths, two of them exactly the same, didn't think fantasy was his type' he grabbed one of the books 'this one feels light'  
I walked over to him and took the book from him and opened it up smiling and grabbed the key which was inside the hollow book and walked over to the draw and unlocked it and started looking around in the draw  
'nothing. why would be have a hollow book about mermaids with a key in it and nothing important in the draw?' I bit the inside of my cheek and frowned at something in the corner of my eye, I opened the draw as much as I could and saw a small red button, I pressed the button and a hatch in the draw opened, I picked up some white pieces of paper and plastic and stood up next to Clint and turned the pieces of paper over and my eyes widened, I suddenly felt a shock going through my body, my hair raising on my arm and goosebumps forming, and automatically closed my eyes seeing everything. The past with my mum, with my father, Coulson. I opened my eyes' I can't believe-'  
I was interrupted by Coulson walking in.  
'What are you doing in my office, how did you get in?!' He demanded  
'I could ask you a similar question, how did you get these pictures of me, 26 pictures of me, each of them for every year on my birthday. Tell me the truth, are you who I think you are? And don't do the SHIELD bullshit saying it is classified. Are you or not?' I demanded  
A moment of silence drifted in the room, me and Coulson giving a stand off between the staring between us, then he broke the silence  
'I-im your father Lexi' He said tears in his eyes. My eyes widened in shock and I ran out the room with the photos in my hand running to my room locking the door and breaking down in tears...

My father was under my nose the whole time, he lied to me, and so did my mum...


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a week and I haven't left my room. I am just.. I have no words for it, shocked maybe? My father was under my nose after all this time, he knew and didn't bother telling me, was this the whole reason he rescued me from the tank? Because I was his daughter, if I wasn't I would still be in that tank getting tested on. Why am I still here? Clint. The real reason to why I was staying on the SHIELD plane was because of Clint, I haven't realised until now but that kiss was special. I started to develop feelings for him, I am no longer dreaming of my father I am dreaming of Clint being mine, but I think I lost that weeks ago in the pool when he kissed me.

There was a knock on the door and it opened which couldn't happen unless it was Skye who seems to hack the lock, she smiled at me  
'i knew you wouldnt open the door so I opened it myself' she sat down smiling 'how you feeling, wait stupid question' i looked at her not knowing what to say  
'i dont know, no emotion, but right now I can't face him Skye, he knew all this time and didn't tell me'  
'how do you know he knew? except treating you differently' she asked wondering and Lexi looked at her  
'in his office there was two books on mermaids, one felt different than the other one had a key, which opened a draw to pictures of me one for every year on my birthday, plus there was a picture of my mum in mermaid form, he then told me to my face'  
'are you going to talk to him?' Skye asked and I just looked at her  
'what do you think? im not ready to talk to him, maybe in a few years'  
'you will need to talk to him, plus if your not going to talk to him then why are you still at SHIELD? I am not trying to chase you away but why?' I had to tell her the truth  
'because of clint, im in love with him Skye, and I don't know what to do, I crushed my chance when I pulled away when he kissed me'  
'wait he kissed you?' she said surprised and I nodded  
'I was in the pool and he kissed me, i kissed back but pulled away, it didn't feel right at first but now it does, I was stupid for doing that, I wished he was mine' i looked at skye stuck  
'you need to tell him before he moves on Lexi, he still cares for you' Skye looked at her seriously  
'I know, but right now I need to get back on track, i havent had a swim for a week feels like I am human again' I said smiling  
'have a swim Lexi, it will feel good' skye smiled and left me alone in my room, I got up and grabbed a pile of clothes heading to the pool and I got a glance of Clint sitting on his bed as I walked to the pool room.


	10. Chapter 10

Lexi was in the bottom of the pool thinking about everything that has happened. Coulson. Clint. Skye. Skye only knew her for weeks but they felt like best friends, sisters, they couldn't live without each other. They both made promises which they both kept and Skye made the promise come into reality by finding out Lexi's dad was actually Coulson and now Lexi needed to keep her promise by finding out who's Skye's parents where. She also know Skye was right about Clint, she needed to tell him how she felt properly. She was falling for Clint badly, she wanted to kiss him back but her mind was messed up.

She thought it was time to leave the pool and talk to Clint, she was hoping he was still in his room as she saw him there last. She got out the pool and her tail disappeared, she grabbed the towel and started drying her hair she thought she saw a figure and frowned as she looked and nothing was there. But she felt like something was really wrong. She dropped the towel and grabbed her shoes putting them on and opened the door looking down the hallway  
"hello?" She asked but no one came out. Something was really wrong. She walked down the hall and checked Clint's room thinking he was there, but he wasn't, the bed was a mess though, she checked the other rooms and they were empty.  
"this is strange where is everyone?" she said to herself and thought she heard a groan and a moan, and followed the noises and came to the main room and frowned when she saw May, Ward, Simmons, Fitz, Skye, Barton and Coulson tied up on the chairs  
"what the hell happened?!" She looked at them and walked over to them and Skye looked at her moaning loudly, Lexi frowned at her and suddenly she teleported out of no where and behind a man. She looked at her body  
"I just teleported I have never done that before" she looked up seeing a man looking at her  
"hi" he smirked at her  
"ah the girl we want, the fish" he looked at her and she looked around and saw a fire extinguisher and put her arm out to it using her telekinesis and flinged it at him hitting in on the head falling on the floor. She looked at them, Coulson and Clint looked at shocked  
"I knew I could teleport but I didn't know how I did that, its like it did it for me" she looked at him and started untying Coulson from the chair  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Lexi turned around and widened her eyes at the red head.  
"Lena? What are you doing here?" Lena grinned at her and walked over to her  
"I finally brought up the courage to finally get rid of you, everyone talks about you like your some sort of god, but your just a stupid fish" lena said while circling her "and now after being able to gain an army and having another ability added I can finally kill you once and for all" she smiled "but I won't be killing you because then I will have blood on my hands, someone you love will kill you and pay for it" she smirked and walked over to Clint placing a hand on him and looking at him "I want you to kill her".  
Lexi watched in horror as she saw Clint look at her and smile and saw evil in his eyes when he looked at him  
"what did you do Lena?"  
"I simply gained the power making men fall under my spell, they will do anything they say for me, anything" she turned to Clint "kill her now, slowly and painfully" Lena handed him a sharp knife which was from her cove and she watched Clint  
"with pleasure my love" he said looking at her. Lexi couldn't believe this, the man she loved was going to kill her. He walked towards her and swung the knife at her. Lexi ducked and kicked his leg making him fall on the floor, he grabbed her foot pulling her down falling to the floor with a thump  
"ow, my back" Lexi groaned and looked at Clint, she needed to do something, but right now she was in pain. Clint flipped himself up and grabbed Lexi pining her to the wall and putting the knife to her throat  
"Barton don't, this isn't you!" Coulson shouted at Barton but Clint chuckled  
"I will enjoy this" Lexi looked at him  
"im sorry I have to do this" She put her hand on his neck and her hands burst into flames burning his neck, he screamed in agony and stepped away from her  
"you bitch!" he slapped her causing her to get pissed but she tried to control it because she knew the source would kill him, she looked at him and kicked the knife out of his hand and walked towards him and kissed him like she wanted to, at first he didn't kiss back but then he did and she pulled away and looked at him  
"Clint?" she hoped it worked and looked into his eyes seeing him smile  
"It's me don't worry, I'm so sorry Lexi, I didn't mean to" She smiled at him and shook her head  
"I know, I forgive you, you were under her spell" she turned to Lena "and I'm going to finish you off Lena, once and for all" Lena looked at her and smirked  
"bring it on fish girl" Lena ran to her and Lexi kicked her onto the floor, she pinned her to the floor and started to strangle her  
"No one messes with my family, not even you!" she started strangling her more and Lena punched her in the face and pinned Lexi onto the floor grabbing the knife putting it to her throat  
"Im going to enjoy this" Lexi looked at her and smirked  
"Fire burns, fire is hot, fire is me" Lexi's eyes turned into a orange red colour and she screamed as fire emerged from her body Lena looked at her widening her eyes and a shockwave of fire hit Lena throwing her to the ceiling hearing a crack and landing on the floor.

Lexi started to catch her breath and looked over seeing what she wanted to do for a long time, a dead Lena on the floor, she got up holding her head in pain and Skye walked over to her and hugged her  
"you saved us, especially Clint" Skye said smiling. Lexi hugged back and looked at Clint and smiled  
"I guess I did" They pulled away from the hug and Coulson looked at her  
"thank you Lexi, I didn't realise how powerful you were" Lexi shrugged  
"neither did I but I'm glad that everything is back to normal" Clint looked at her  
"Thanks for turning me back to normal, I seem to always be a zombie, New York and then this, thanks" he said smiling at her and she smiled back  
"what should we do with her body?" Coulson was looking at Lena's dead body  
"Burn her, thats what our kind do, place the ashes in a black bottle and throw it into the ocean, her cove will recieve it, and I will explain what happened, hopefully they will understand or they will come back from revenge"  
"if they do come back from revenge we will be here to fight" Clint said  
"I know, like I said, we are family" Lexi smiled...


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a few weeks since everything has happened, me getting kidnapped, the agents getting kidnapped and me kissing Clint. After Skye advised me to go for a swim I thought about it deeply, I thought about SHIELD and Clint. Something felt wrong about what I felt about Clint, it felt like it wasn't meant to be, I really don't know what I feel, but what I know is that I need a break. I have been a through a bit too much lately and I need a little break. I don't want them to think I want to leave but I just need a break from everything.

I was training in the training room with Skye. I told her everything about how I felt right now and she completely understands  
"As long as you do come back to SHIELD then I am completely understanding about it, if you don't come back I will hunt you down and bring you back with me" She said smiling while grabbing her water bottle  
"Don't worry I will come back, I love being an agent but sometimes I just want to have a break from it all. Get my mind straight about everything" I smile grabbing my towel wiping the sweat from my head, training takes a lot of energy from you and gets you sweaty as well.  
"Are you gonna tell your dad and Clint?" she made a point, I couldn't just run off.  
"Yeah I will tell my dad, if I don't he will panic and tell my mum, she will panic and then a whole search party will be out for me. I know where I am going, I will tell my dad and say I don't want any visitors for a bit, and for Clint, my dad will hear it from him, everyone will" Skye frowned at my response  
"Wait, your not going to tell Clint that your going away for a bit?"  
"No, we aren't together Skye, for a reason I thought I loved him but the truth is I don't know what I feel, I know something will happen when I take a break, I know it will" I turned to face the ground "My dad can tell him, because he will try and persuade me to stay and he will say he loves me and all that, I don't want to hear it all" Skye nodded  
"I understand, as long as you know what you feel, you don't love him like you thought"  
"Exactly" I nodded and sighed wiping my face and taking a few glugs of water walking out the training room with Skye and heading to my room taking a warm clean shower.

After the warm shower I stepped out the shower and grabbed the white fluffy towel wrapping it around me sitting on the bed and writing a letter to Clint:

_If you haven't already guessed bird boy, I needed a break  
It isn't you it truely is me, I need a break from everything.  
I have to tell you the truth Clint.  
I thought I loved you but I was wrong.  
I am so sorry, but I don't feel the same way as you do to me.  
Something doesn't feel right, and I need to clear my mind._  
_I feel like we weren't meant to be. I know that someone  
will treat you right, and that person isn't me.  
Im sorry bird boy.  
Love Lexi xxx_

_I_ sighed at the letter hoping it wouldn't make things worse, but I know that I wouldn't be able to face him face to face. I grabbed a shell that he gave me and placed it on the letter which was sitting on my pillow. I sighed and started packing a bag literally clearing my whole room out. I grabbed the bag and looked out my door trying to see if anyone was walking anywhere, luckily it was clear. I casually ran to the office and knocked on the door hearing a faint 'come in'. I held in my breath and opened the door and walked in smiling slightly at my father. I placed the bag on the floor and he looked at the bad frowning and looked at me confused.  
"before you jump to conclusions, I need to explain. I need a little break a few weeks tops. I need to clear my head of everything. It's been a bit stressful of what I have been through and I want to stay away from SHIELD a little bit. I won't take no for an answer because I need this" I looked at him holding my breath.  
"I understand Lexi, you have been through a lot lately and you have been a great agent and some deserve a little break here and there. You may go for how long as you want, but I won't allow to to leave SHIELD officially, because it is the only thing keeping you as my daughter" He looked at him sad  
"Don't worry I won't leave SHIELD because it is also my life and I don't want to leave my dad" I smiled at him  
"Good, what about Clint?" I looked at him not knowing what to say  
"This is the other thing, I don't think I love him, something doesn't feel right about loving him, I feel like something will happen while I am away, something good. I can't face any of them especially Clint, please tell them, Skye already knows and she is supporting me, and tell Clint I have left something on my pillow on my bed please" I smile as he nods and walks over to hug me  
"I am going to miss you" I smile at him  
"I am going to miss you too dad" I smile hugging him tightly. He let go of me and I kissed his cheek. I grabbed my bag and smiled at him one last time before teleporting out the room landing on the white sand of Serenity Island. I smile at the island "home sweet home"

***A week later***

It has been about a week since I left SHIELD. And I have to say, I feel better much better, my mine is cleared and made up. I don't love Clint and I doubt I will ever will. I have written to Skye by paper explaining how I felt, how happy and more healthy I felt. I told her what I have been up to. Swimming to Hawaii, but never actually gotten to stand on the hawaiian sand. I wanted to spend it with someone. Experience it with someone. I also sent her a pearl in an oyster that I found. I also came across more merpeople from other coves, one wasn't so friendly since she knew Lena, but the others seemed welcoming. My mother also payed a visit so we had a mother and daughter day. It was something I loved because I missed it. I knew she read it to the rest of them, for a reason I can sense anything about Skye, what she is feeling, what she is doing and her location. I guess it is a the sisterly connection we have.

It was a very warm Wednesday afternoon, I went fishing for some tuna and salmon so I could make sushi. I also decided to take up a bit of farming of plants so I could harvest some rich seeds and found fresh seaweed. It seemed to make me happy doing all these things. I started to prepare the sticky rice after putting it in the rice maker, it had rice everywhere it was so sticky. I frowned hearing something from the distance. I wiped my hand and walked outside the beach house looking at the sky squinting my eyes and widening my eyes. A jet was flying towards the island and I fast speed. I looked around and put a forcefield around myself and the crops and animals and the house. The jet looked a bit destroyed. I stood back a bit and the jet landed on the water and the sand with a loud crash. I removed the forcefield as the jet landed and stood still looking at a man with shoulder length hair and a metal arm with a red star on it. He looked at me and was blasted out the way as the jet blew up. I ran over to him and looked at him. He was very handsome, but I felt like he had a bad spot and also a soft spot. He looked at me with his blue eyes  
"Are you okay?" I asked him and he just looked at him, he made a faint 'yeah'. I helped him sit up slowly as the blast of the jet hurt him a little.  
"My name is Lexi, and yours is?" I looked at him, something wasn't right.  
"The winter soldier" he said looking at me. I didn't recognise that name. I looked at his metal arm stroking it and looked at him  
"I am going to help you, you can trust me"  
"How can I be sure?" I smiled looking at him  
"Well I haven't shot or killed you and I kinda saved you from being killed by my house, plus I am a person who should be trusted, should I trust you?" he looked at me  
"I don't know" I sighed looking at him  
"How about you come inside and get clean, have something to eat and have a rest. Please" I looked at him and he nodded after a few seconds of hesitation and I helped him up walking to the beach house.


	12. Chapter 12

So guess what, I am back at SHIELD. And the last time I talked to you was 2 years ago. Yeah time has gone fast and a lot of things have happened lately. Remember the man that I rescued on Serenity Island. I found out a little more about him. He did tell me the truth about who he was, he was the Winter Soldier a spy for HYDRA. Yeah... SHIELD's enemy. Before you jump to conclusions I am not part of HYDRA.  
Once the man was fixed up a few days later I wanted to find out more about him. I kinda asked my mum to help me. She managed to retrieve a file on him. She didn't tell me how she got it she doesn't want me to know and neither do I. I read through it and his real name is James Buchanan James aka Bucky. He was in World War 2 with Steve Rogers. Captain America. Rogers works with SHIELD but I haven't told him because I don't want to mess with Bucky's head it is already messed with already.  
I did tell Bucky about who he was at first he didn't believe me but I gave him a file that had his information in and he took it all in and had to accept who he is well now was. HYDRA has brainwashed him to make Bucky their personal assassin and he liked the way he was so far. And I wasn't going to change it.  
We did things together, talked to each other, we even went swimming and got closer as friends. Then a 2 weeks later a team came for him. HYDRA, they wanted their assassin back since it was a tester for him, to survive away from HYDRA and they came to collect him. And they weren't going to take no for a reason, I looked at him sadly to go, I was going to miss him but he told them that he wasn't going anywhere without me. The thing is we made a deal, I protect him and he protects me no matter what. I told him and them straight I am not a part of HYDRA and I will never be. I will only be there for Bucky, to protect him. They agreed and let me tag along..

Ever since then 2 years ago, me and Bucky has stuck together. A few weeks after at staying a HYDRA, I also returned to SHIELD, everyone welcomed me back happily and Clint accepted how I felt. They even got a new girl. But I also kept a secret from them all. They didn't know that I was kinda going to HYDRA, but I went to visit Bucky. A week after returning to SHIELD I told my dad I was going for a swim in the ocean. But I actually went to HYDRA to visit Bucky. When I got there Bucky didn't know who I was, I found out that Pierce, Alexander Pierce the top of SHIELD has washed his memory out because I told him who he was. I told him that Bucky had the right, but no. I stayed with Bucky all day, telling him he could trust me. At some points he didn't believe me. But luckily I developed a special gift, I could transfer my memories to other's. I thought about day one from Bucky from the time he got his mind cleared, including everything true about him going back in his mind. He hugged me in response remembering who I was. But I told him he couldn't say anything or tell anyone of HYDRA that I put his memory of his real image back in him and he agreed. And after a few months we got together. Yes, I got with the Winter Soldier, but I don't see him as that, I see him as Bucky. The kind caring man he really is. And since the day he asked me 3 months after we met we were finally an item. We had to hide it from HYDRA and SHIELD and from that day they don't know. It was the only way to protect each other. Then 3 months after that, Bucky was on a break after I told them he deserved it, and that he would be on the island if they wanted him. We stayed on the island for a few days and in those few days I lost my virginity to him. And it felt so right. Bucky was the man I was to fall in love with and to have a future. Hopefully. And since then more than 1 year has gone past. SHIELD doesn't know about us and I am not sure about HYDRA, but they haven't said anything. And they had kept their promise to keep me out of everything. They also don't know that I work for SHIELD and that I am Coulson's daughter.

Now back to reality. It was a Thursday morning and I was laying on my bed playing with the silver necklace around my neck. He gave that to me on our 6 month anniversary and the day before I had my flower blossomed. He wanted to get my something different, the star represents him, since he has a red star on his metal arm and because he said 'your the star of my life'. I also had a picture of him and me in my bra that I kept hidden because it was the only safe place I could keep it. I looked at the picture and shoved it up my sleeve as Skye knocked on my door wanting to train with her. I agreed with her, even Skye doesn't know about him, if she did, I didn't know what she would do with the secret. I hate keeping secrets but it was the only one I would keep. I walked with her and peered through a window at a training room where Clint and the new girl was training.

Her name was Jess, she has been with SHIELD for years since she was 13 and now she is 24 years old. She is a sweet girl though he tends to stick by Clint a lot. I can cense chemistry being built up between them. I am happy for them. She has special abilties like me, she can connect anything to do with electronics with her mind and also control it, and can also shift into different animals. She told me when I wanted to know more about her that she was born and raised in Texas, and at a young age she noticed she could see and do other things that people can't. Her parents found out when she was 13 because she accidently turned into a cat and they kicked her out. Then SHIELD found out and bought her in. She has been parts of other teams but they transferred her to our team for some reason.

Me and Skye started training but we were distracted when some drama was going on. We heard shouting. We decided to check it out and looked around seeing no one around. Clint and Jess where gone.  
"where is everyone?" Skye asked and I shrugged until we came to the seating room, everyone was sitting down, they seemed to me looking at me  
"What's going on?" I asked and Coulson stood up  
"Lexi I am going to ask you a few questions. Do you know the Winter Soldier?" I looked at him not knowing what to say, but I shook my head  
"No I don't" Coulson sighed looking at me  
"Your lying, and you know how we know? This" he held up the picture of me and Bucky. I checked my sleeve, it was gone. It must of fallen out. I sighed looking at him  
"I know him alright and don't ask that question, are you apart of HYDRA? No I am not, I just" I sighed "I just protect Bucky" Coulson frowned  
"Bucky?" I nodded  
"Bucky, James Barnes, the soldier who died in action in World War 2, Rogers friend, he isn't dead. He is a soldier of HYDRA, but he is brainwashed though, he has been brainwashed dad and I am not lying"  
"I don't know what to believe anymore, how long have you two been together?"  
"2 years, we have been together"  
"And how would you define the relationship?" I frowned not knowing what he was meaning, but then it clicked  
"Let's just say I am not going to explain me and his sex life" He sighed, he looked angry and upset, I looked at Clint who looked the same and then Skye turned to me  
"Your sleeping with the Winter Soldier, wow" I smiled at her and shook my head  
"Dad, I didn't want anyone to find out like this, I was going to tell you I think. But I promise you, that I am not with HYDRA, I just protect Bucky from everyone, he protects me because he loves me" he scoffed  
"He is using you"  
"I can tell when someone is using me, he isn't, when he says he loves me and wants to protect me I can sense he is telling the truth, and right now I am not sure if SHIELD is using me" I then turned to Jess "And they might be using you as well, they tend to keep lies about everything, so don't complain about if they use you sweet heart, SHIELD can't be trusted" I looked at my dad  
"I am sorry to do this Lexi" I frowned and then I was shot with something, I fell to the floor and my dad knelt down  
"You will wake up soon so we can talk" I couldn't help smirk and tried keeping awake  
"you know, he is going to come for me now, he protects me and he is going to come for me to take me away, from you. The Winter Soldier is coming" I then blacked out.

Skye turned to Coulson  
"Er did she just say what I thought she said? The Winter Soldier is coming? He could kill us!"  
"Don't worry, he will only come for Lexi if he truely loved her, and I have a feeling he does. We just have to prepared. I still can't believe she did this"

The Winter Soldier was coming.


	13. Chapter 13

I smiled at Bucky. I looked around feeling the white sand beneath my feet. It felt so good. I smiled as Bucky walked towards me and cupped my face and stroked my cheek gently using his metal arm. Even though it wasn't his real hand, I didn't care, it made me feel like he was unique. I smiled, he leant in about to kiss me but I frowned as he started to turn grey. I frowned and called his name, I held his hand but it disappeared. The white sand that I was standing on turned grey, everything around me was disappearing. I frowned and looked at my own body frowning as my skin turned grey. I then felt myself disappear...

I woke up suddenly gasping for air. I held my head in pain, it felt like I had a massive hangover and I don't even drink that much. I rubbed my head only realising my hands were in handcuffs. I frowned and looked around before blinking my eyes a couple of times to get my 20/20 vision back. I stood up quickly and looked around the room only realising what happened  
"Brillant" I sighed and saw there was a table, and two chairs facing each other. I felt like a prisoner when I wasn't one. I didn't even do anything wrong. I just kept a little secret, because this might happen. I sat on the bed which shouldn't be classified as a bed and sat with my head in my hands. Now I know how prisoners felt. And I didn't like it.

I shot my head up as I saw Coulson walk in with two files. I looked at him not knowing to say to him.  
"Let's talk shall we?" He said sitting down on the metal chair. I looked down and sighed and stood up pulling the chair out and sitting on it. They could at least have something a little more comfy  
"Dad, I haven't done anything wrong. There was no need to knock me out or to imprison me!" I looked at him sad  
"Actually, you did do something wrong. You got involved with a high level assassin and also be involved with HYDRA who you know SHIELD and HYDRA don't get along" He said placing the files down. I looked at them. One with my name on them and then another with red letter across it saying CLASSIFIED.  
"Dad I am not involved with HYDRA, I never have and never will work with them. I only protected Bucky that's it. I slept in the building and nothing more. I am not lying, use a lie detector on me, I am not lying" I looked at him seriously  
"Tell me everything from the beginning, from the first day you met him till now" He crossed his arms getting comfy. I nodded and sat back  
"A few or two after I took a break at SHIELD, I heard some noises, I walked out the beach house seeing a jet coming towards the island. I used a forcefield on the island to protect it and anything on it. Then the jet crashed onto the island. And a man came out of it, a man with a metal arm. He walked away from jet and he looked at me, the jet exploded, the blast making the man get affected by the blast. He crashed into some rocks and a tree and I ran over to him to see if he was okay. He woke up and looked at me, I asked if he was okay and he sat up assuring himself and me that he was fine. He clearly wasn't. Anyway the next thing that happened was boats and jets coming towards the island, I asked him if they were with him and he told me, they were trying to kill him, they managed to track him down and follow him to finish him off. So i stood up and got rid of them all"  
"When you mean get rid of them all..." he asked  
"Well they were going to destroy the island as well and you know how protective we are, so yes I killed them all. After that the man thanked me. I asked him his name, and he said the Winter Soldier. He didn't have a first or second name, the Winter Soldier was it. So I told him my name and said to him I should help him, get him cleaned up and then help him out, he had nowhere to go. He asked if he could trust me"  
"And what did you say?"  
"I said yes, it should be me who needs to trust him. After some convincing he agreed and then we went into the beach house and I helped him. Then during two weeks, we got closer and closer. I could trust him and he could trust me. He said, because I saved his life, he was going to protect me, so we made a deal"  
"And what kind of deal did you make?"  
"The deal was, I protect him and he protects me. I also asked mum to do me a little favour. A few days after helping him, I asked mum to get information regarding him, and she handed me a file, she said to not ask her how she got it and I didn't. But it looked like that file" I pointed to the file with the big bold letters on them  
"She must of gotten them off SHIELD somehow without getting caught" He informed me  
"She must of. Anyway after reading the file, I read it and it all made sense. His real name is Bucky Barnes, he was Rogers best friend during World War 2. He died in action but someone managed to rescue him. His left arm was completely burned and lets say unusable. They cut it off and replaced it with a metal arm. He had his memory erased and was placed in what Rogers was placed in, a type of freezer, it managed to preserve Bucky's age. Then years after they then released him and they brainwashed him and sent him off to do missions"  
"Did you tell him anything about his real self?"  
"Yes, I told him everything, after reading his file, I told him, at first he didn't seem to take it in but I handed the file over and he said things started to come back. So he took it in that he was James Buchanan Barnes, died during World War 2 in action with Steve Rogers, aka Captain America"  
"When does HYDRA come in?"  
"Now, after a week, some people managed to find the island. He had loads of men with him. They told me that they needed Bucky back. I looked at Bucky with so much emotion, even after being on the island for a few weeks with him I got to know him, trust him, and for a reason fall for him. I told him to go with them, but he said no. They didn't seem to take the answer and they threatened him"  
"Threaten how exactly?" I sighed. This was going to be a long story  
"Well they said that they would kill me and destroy the island. And Bucky wasn't going to let them do that. So he basically took me with him. Told them the deal which me and him made. They didn't care as long as Bucky would return to him, so I went with them. I asked who they were and they said they were HYDRA. At that point I didn't know who it was. But I told them and Bucky I didn't want to be involved and didn't want anything to do with them and didn't want to hear anything, I was only protecting Bucky. Then I returned to SHIELD and every time I said I was going for a swim I actually visited Bucky. I kept on going there and I started to fall for him more. Weeks or months went by and then one day I visited and he didn't know who I was. I kept on telling him. They informed me they erased his memory because I revealed his true self and if I tried to do it again they would kill me. I had to try and persuade Bucky who I was so I developed a gift. I managed to put my memories of me and Bucky into his mind. From the day he crashed till now. Even including his true identity. He then smiled at me and I knew he rememberd. I told him that he couldn't say anything about his true self. And before I left he kissed me. I couldn't believe it. The weeks, months and years went by. We were in a real relationship after 4 months of meeting, and we loved each other and we still do no matter what happens. And now I am here. I couldn't tell anyone because of the reaction, this reaction" I sighed as my whole story was told.


	14. Chapter 14

I sighed at my dad. He heard from my side of the story. But he wasn't saying anything, I felt like i was going to run out of oxygen at the long story I just told  
"Dad, tell me what is going to happen" All he did was sigh not knowing what to say  
"I don't know if I can trust you" It broke my heart hearing him saying that. He didn't trust his own daughter  
"I can't believe you, I didn't trust you after what you did to my mum, to me and mum! You left us! You didn't care, but then I came back and I trusted you to know you would be a dad to me. But after all this you can't trust me. I have heard it all. I have lost my trust in you, I should of never trusted you, mum was right, I shouldn't of stayed. This was a mistake"  
"Lexi don't say that, how do you expect me to act when you have been involved with an assassin and HYDRA!" He shouted at him  
"I thought you would of believed your own daughter. Obviously not Coulson. I can't trust you enough now to call you dad. I remembered something, my dad is dead and he will always be dead" I looked at him gritting my teeth together letting a tear fall out of my watery eyes  
"Lexi please... Don't say that, I am always going to be your father even if you deny it" All I did was laugh  
"I don't know what your talking about. My dad is dead. Anyway agent Coulson I know a few things you might not know"  
"And what exactly is that?" He looked at me  
"The first thing, people involved with HYDRA have been ordered to be killed. Well because you don't believe me about not being involved with them, you won't kill me since I am daughter by blood, and you won't let me go home or escape because you can't risk your daughter leaving you again, even though you already have lost her. And lastly, I meant what I meant, the winter soldier is coming for me, I can feel it, and he will do everything he will to protect me"

Coulson looked at me with no expression on his face and no emotion. We looked at each other, he knew I was right, but the eye contact was broken by a few gun shots heard from the hatch of the plane. I looked at him and smirked.  
"Please tell me that is not who I think that is" he looked at me standing up  
"I told you he will come after me. Let me go before people get hurt" I stood up and stood by him and put my hands out to him to get the handcuffs off.  
"Let me go" I looked at him but instead he grabbed my arm and a gun and walked down the halls of the bus going past the chairs and the conference room going out to a door. A smile arose on my face.

The love of my life stood in the room by Lola the car. I looked at him and smiled  
"Bucky" he looked up and smiled  
"Lexi" I smiled, luckily HYDRA didn't erase his memory. He looked at me and frowned, he was staring at my dads hand tight on my arm  
"Bucky he is my dad even though I don't like that idea. But don't hurt any of them, please" I looked at him and he stood still.  
"Coulson!" I heard a voice coming from below us.

Coulson escorted me down the stairs keeping him to me and away from Bucky. We looked at the lab seeing bullet holes in the bullet proof glass doors. They were all in there, Jaynes (Jess) Simmons, Fitz, May, Ward, Skye and Barton. Who looked at me sad, angry and disappointed.  
"Fury is dead, Coulson" May informed us  
"He did it as well as SHIELD being compromised" She motioned to Bucky. I looked at him and looked down. Fury 'was' dead. Both me and my dad knew he wasn't really dead. SHIELD wouldn't allow him to die like with Coulson.  
"He tried to kill us" Skye said looking at me  
"He can't help it, he is brainwashed my HYDRA. I know deep down, Bucky is in there trying to escape" I looked at her and the team and my dad  
"Let me go, please. I can't stay here and be a prisoner, I haven't done anything bad. Plus it will keep you safe"  
"How?!" Coulson said looking at me  
"Because Bucky won't go after me if I am here. He needs me and I need him, please, just let me go" I looked at him pleading and he sighed letting my go. I ran to Bucky to be pulled into his arms. I missed his well built body and his metal arm which was around my body. I pulled away and looked at him stroking his cheek smiling at him  
"You came back for me"  
"Of course, your the star in my life" he smiled and kissed me softly. I pulled away looking at him and turning around looking at my old team  
"It's been a pleasure working with you, but I know that it is over, me being in SHIELD. Jess I know your new to the team but they need a good agent, which your good at being, both being good and being an excellent agent to the team. They also need to keep believing that magic exists, your the supernatural in the team now, keep after them. This is for the best. Keep after Coulson and Skye" She nodded in response and looked at Skye and Coulson.  
"Wait why me?" Skye asked  
"Because your the sister I never had. Your always going to be my best friend and sister by heart. Stay safe Skye. All of you" I sighed and looked at Bucky. I held his hand and teleported out the bus arriving on the island.

Once we arrived at the island, I motioned my handcuffed hands at him and he smiled punching through the chains. I smiled and hugged him and looked into his eyes  
"This is the only safe place I know, for both of us. I know what you did was bad, killing Fury but both me and Coulson know that he isn't really dead. What ever HYDRA orders you to do, don't tell me, I don't want to know because then I will try and stop you and I can't get you hurt. If you get orders, don't tell me. Just don't. Do you job and I will stay here. But if my team or people I know or love get hurt I won't stand by and let it happen. I will help them even if it means killing agents of HYDRA. I am kind of still a SHIELD agent and I will do anything to protect my team or the public because the public don't deserve what is going to happen. God I wonder what is going to happen. I will protect you and them and that is a promise" I looked at him seriously. He nodded in agreement and hugged me while I looked out to the sea. This was going to be New York all over again.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been a day and a bit since I left, well escaped SHIELD. Since Fury was 'killed', it was official. SHIELD was compromised and has gone down. Me and Bucky have been living in peace on the island but I know that it was going to change soon.  
As soon as we arrived me and Bucky reunited passionately. We missed each other so much and I was surprised that his memory wasn't wiped again. I had left everything again. First I left my mum and my cove and now I have left SHIELD. But I wasn't going to be a prisoner for something i haven't done. Im innocent and I just tried to protect the man I love and will still love.

Me and Bucky were laying in bed, with the tangled sweaty sheets wrapped around our bodies. He had his metal arm around my body allowing his hand to glide up and down my body. I had my head on his well built body while my finger traced on his body  
"I missed this. I missed you" I said to him quietly like a whisper since I was so relaxed  
"I told you I would come back for you, I kept my promised" he said kissing my head  
"I know, and I will still keep my promise no matter what happens, even if SHIELD is compromised and HYDRA is rising. But I will still protect others since I am, well I was a SHIELD agent, I still have the skill and the life time promise" He nodded in response  
"I know Lexi, and I won't stay in your way, but stay out of mine, I don't want to hurt you by accident"  
"And I don't want you getting killed Bucky" I looked at him lifting my head up looking into his eyes  
"You have already been killed once and I am not letting that happen again" All he did was nod and smile at me and pecked me on the lips  
"Just know this, I love you Lexi Sirena. And if anything happens, just run. I want you to be protected and if you need to run do it. Don't get hurt" He looked at me seriously and I nodded  
"Of course I won't because I am not a stupid little girl"  
"I know. And if they wipe my memory and I don't remember you, try and find a way to put the memories back in my mind please" He looked at me sad. I wasn't going to let HYDRA get away with all of it  
"Of course, I am not going to let you forget me, all what we have gone through, that is never going to be lost" I smiled at him and kissed him softly.

This led to be something more passionate. I missed his lips on mine, his hands exploring my body. But Bucky shot up from the bed  
"Whats wrong?" I asked him  
"HYDRA is here, they want me for some reason" He said getting changed. I turned my head seeing a jet and some men on the island waiting for him. I nodded at him knowing something big was going to happen. I watched him get changed and sat up with the sheets covering me barely. He was about to leave but he stopped in his path  
"Bucky you have to go" I informed him  
"I know but I forgot something" he smiled walking to me and kissing my hard and passionatly. I didn't want him to leave otherwise I would be killed. I smiled at him and hugged him once we stopped kissing him  
"Be careful please" He nodded and kissed my shoulder. He walked away from me to met up with the HYDRA agents.

I sighed and layed down playing with the red star necklace he gave me on our 6 month anniversary. This is definitely New York all over again.

It only took a few hours until I received a phone call from the one and only Steve Rogers. Apparently they needed my help with something. And all what was screaming in my head was Bucky. Bucky. Bucky. I really wanted to say something to Steve about the real Winter Soldier, but I couldn't.  
"Why should I help, I am not even a-part of SHIELD" I said to him through the phone  
"Lexi, we have been informed by SHIELD, especially Maria Hill that you can help us. SHIELD is compromised and we need to take down the assassin. SHIELD wants you to help us. Will you please" I sighed and looked down  
"Fine, I will met you at the Smithsonian so you can pick me up" I hung up so I wouldn't have to deal with a compromise.

I got changed into my SHIELD combat clothes. It felt weird being in these clothes because I never thought I would actually wear them again. I looked at the gold B necklace hanging around my neck. I got that to remember Bucky, hence the capital gold B. I sighed and teleported off the island and arriving outside the Smithsonian. Everyone panicked when I arrived, they seemed to walk faster or just look at me. I shook my head and noticed a black car pull up. I assumed it was for me. I looked at Tasha who had red straightened hair  
"Long time no see" She said smiling  
"Same to you" I said smiling and noticed an arrow necklace she was wearing. It was obvious to me who gave that to her. But I didn't care. I had Bucky. I walked to the car and got in and frowned at two men in the car  
"And who are these?"  
"That is Jasper Sitwell and that is Sam Wilson" I nodded at what Tasha said and looked at Sitwell and frowned. I remember him from somewhere and he looked at me like he remembered me. He looked down at my, I followed his gaze, he was looking at my necklaces. I looked at them and hid them in my top.  
"So who is this then?" Sam Wilson asked  
"This is Lexi Sirena. Ex SHIELD agent and Agent Coulson's daughter" Tasha informed him  
"Oh right nice to meet you. So you got any talents"  
"She is a mermaid with gifts" Steve said. I didn't even notice that we were driving along a bridge  
"A mermaid, wow. Didn't know they existed" Sam said  
"A lot of things you don't know about the world" I informed him. They also informed me about everything that has happened. Fury, the bunker and what HYDRA's plan is.

"That is a lot of people who are going to die" I said worried. I was stuck, between loving Bucky and saving peoples lives of SHIELD and the public  
"I know. But we won't let it happen" Steve said.  
Suddenly Jasper Sitwell was pulled out the window and thrown onto the fast motorway on the bridge. We then heard footsteps on the roof of the car. Bucky. A hand came through the front window and the steering wheel was taken. Sam stepped onto the breaks causing Bucky to go flying off the car and drag along the car. The car was speeding towards him since a car behind us decided to ram into us. Please don't hit him. Bucky jumped onto the car and then onto the car behind. The car swerved and hit something heard causing the car to flip.

I didn't mean to but I suddenly teleported out the car and onto the road lying on the floor.  
"Ow" I got up and rubbed my head seeing Bucky grabbing a gun and aiming it at me. He doesn't remember me. I sighed and he shot at me. It wasn't a bullet it was a explosive device. I decided to freeze the explosive in the air and turn it around. I closed my eyes and unfroze it. It flew towards their car and they ran out the way. I turned around running to Sam, Steve and Tasha  
"Are you okay?" I asked them  
"You could of teleported us out" tasha said  
"I sometimes can't control it especially when I am panicking" I said to her. And turned around seeing HYDRA and Bucky coming towards us. I couldn't see Bucky's face since he had his eye and mouth mask on. I just wished to God no one will get hurt.  
Another explosive device was coming towards us. Steve pushed us out the way. Sam went off to fight some guys getting a gun and me and Tasha ran behind a few cars. She dealt with herself and I had to deal with myself. Bucky and Steve were fighting. I looked at a shooter coming towards me, he started to shoot towards me but I used my telekinesis to dodge the bullets. I then blew the gun up and ran for the man, grabbing him and falling over the bridge. We landed with a crunch. I fell onto him and noticed he was dead. His skull, spine all broken.

I looked up seeing people panicking and running. I got up and looked up at the bridge seeing an explosion and Tasha swinging off the bridge. I then noticed Bucky coming towards the edge of the bridge and looked at me. I quickly turned invisible and ran. I remembered what he told me. Run, so I did. I hide behind a car and turned visible. I heard shots going, then silence then it sounded like a small gun going off. I looked to see men climbing down the bridge and shooting at a fallen bus. It must be Steve. But he managed to defeat him. Tasha met up with me and thought of a plan. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. She made a recording of herself and went off. I stayed behind a car and heard a large crunch. I looked to see Bucky landing on a car and looking around.

It was like trying to play hide and seek. We were hiding and he was seeking. He then walked past the car which I was behind and I grabbed what Tasha gave to me and waited. I heard the recording of Tasha start then an explosion. That was my queue. I got up and jumped over the car and landing on Bucky's shoulders. I grabbed the wire to try and choke him but he stopped me and flipped me over landing me on the car. I groaned in pain and looked up at Bucky. I saw his eyes. He aimed at me  
"Bucky don't!"


	16. Chapter 16

I groaned in pain and looked up at Bucky. I saw his eyes. He aimed at me  
"Bucky don't!"

I looked at him as he looked at me confused. Tasha had thrown something on his metal arm causing it to malfunction. It was one of her black widow bites that electrocute anything it touches. Tasha grabbed my arm and helped me up as we made a run for it. We started running and I split up from Tasha going into an alleyway and hiding by a bin. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. He was going to shoot me. He wasn't Bucky, they brainwashed him again. This wasn't fair for either of us. I closed my eyes and thought of the ocean. Peaceful. Quiet. Empty. She smiled but shot her eyes open when she heard another gun shot. I got up and saw Tasha holding her shoulder. She had been shot, I am guessing Bucky did it. But it wasn't the real Bucky. I ran over to her and pressed hard onto her wound  
"He shot me!" Tasha said breathing heavily. I nodded at her  
"I know don't worry, we will get you out of here" I reassured her  
"Why did you call him Bucky?" She asked panicked. I just looked at her  
"Don't worry about that, lets just worry about your wound right now" She nodded and I looked up seeing Bucky coming towards us  
"Er we might have to run" She looked at me with wide eyes but Steve jumped in and started fighting Bucky.

Bucky only had his mouth and nose mask on, while his eye mask was somewhere else. Me and Tasha stayed behind the car. I stood up seeing what was going on. Steve had managed to put his shield into Bucky's metal arm to try and damage it, but nothing was working.

They continued to fight until the worst thing happened. Steve flipped Bucky over and Bucky's nose and mouth mask had fallen off. I didn't know what to do. The secret was out. Bucky stood up and turned around slowly. I looked at Steve, he was frowning, confused was all I got off him  
"Bucky?" Steve asked him still confused. Bucky frowned at him and walked towards him  
"Who the hell is Bucky?" He went for Steve until Tasha stood up and shot a grenade at Bucky. It missed him by a near miss, it hit a car instead making it explode right next to Bucky. I held Tasha up softly without pressing on the wound too hard. Then the impossible happened. Bucky disappeared out of nowhere. I walked to Steve still holding onto Tasha and looked at Steve  
"Are you okay?" Steve looked at me confused he was going to say something but we were interrupted by FBI and SWAT arriving in the black vans and cars aiming their guns at us. I then noticed SHIELD agents, they weren't really SHIELD they were HYDRA. They walked over to us and surrounded us  
"Don't bother making a move or we will shoot your heads off" one of the men said. I looked up seeing a helicopter, it was a news anchor helicopter recording everything live  
"Put the gun down" one of the 'SHIELD' agents ordered. He looked at him  
"We aren't gonna kill them live on tv, put it down" he looked at him and the other man put his gun down.

I continued to look around to try and find Bucky. But he was gone. He was like a ghost. They handcuffed me, Tasha and Steve and ordered us to the van. They escorted us to the van and shoved us in there. I sat down and was sitting next to Steve and opposite to Tasha. Sam was sitting next to Tasha. He managed to knock Bucky off the road when he flew in and took out the other shooters. But he had got caught, like all of us. Steve looked at me and I looked down. He told everyone everything  
"It was him, I know his face, it was Bucky" He said  
"But thats impossible, I heard he did in World War 2" Tasha pointed out  
"I know, I know, but I know Bucky's face" he looked at her seriously and turned to me  
"Why did you call him Bucky?" I looked at him not knowing what to say  
"It's best you don't know steve" She looked at him seriously and looked at Tasha as Sam noticed her bleeding out. She turned to the guards who then put his electric taser on to electrocute Sam but the other guard knocked the other out. We frowned and the guard removed the helmet. I smiled at her. Maria Hill  
"these helmets are squeezing my head" she said and smiled. Then the car changed course.

Steve kept on looking at her and she looked down. The car stopped after a while and she got out and looked around. She had no idea where she was. Everyone got out and Maria did the decent thing and uncuffed us. I thanked her and we were lead inside a building. It was dark, and secretive like SHIELD is or was. I just wondered how Coulson and the team where. We continued walking until I saw a few lights and beeping. Steady beeps. I knew it. Fury was alive and well.

We sat around him as they talked. A SHIELD doctor who was monitoring him tended to Tasha's shot shoulder. Steve explained everything, from when Fury was shot till now. Fury also explained about SHIELD being comprised and 'dying' in theatre.  
"It was a drug, slows the heart rate down but doesn't kill you completely. We needed to make it look real" I nodded at him  
"Told you SHIELD brings back the dead" I shook my head and looked down. He and Maria knew what I was talking about.  
"Can I speak to Hill and Lexi alone for a bit please" Fury asked. I was confused but I went along with it. Tasha, Sam and Steve left the room. I looked at Fury as Maria helped him sit up  
"What did you want to talk about?" I asked  
"Coulson. How is he?" He asked  
"He is good, still human. But he is fine" I said nodding  
"good, good. Now lets get me to the table so we can all talk as the last of SHIELD" I nodded. It was quite awkward right now since I Coulson wasn't my father anymore.

Me and Maria helped Fury to the table and set him down. I sat down next to Tasha as everyone sat down. Steve stood up while we sat down.  
"Before we discuss plans, I want to know one thing. Lexi. How did you know that was Bucky?" He looked at me and gazes followed. I had nothing to lose since I wasn't part of SHIELD.  
"This was the whole reason I had left SHIELD"  
"You left shield?" Fury asked  
"Yes, lets just say a secret I kept got out and it ruined everything I had. I had taken a break from SHIELD and during that break I met a man. The Winter Soldier. I managed to get information and I learned the real him. James Barnes. Died in action. My team found out and lets say I was imprisoned. They thought I was HYDRA, but I wasn't and I am not. I just protected Bucky. I helped him since he was nearly killed and we made a promise. To protect each other. HYDRA then arrived on the island to take Bucky. I told Bucky who he really was. And I went along with them telling them both I wanted nothing to do with HYDRA or what they do. I was there for Bucky. After a few weeks HYDRA found out that Bucky knew himself, they removed his memory and brainwashed him. But I put the memories back into him and told him to keep it a secret. We had been protecting and together ever since. 2 years."  
"what do you mean together for 2 years?" Fury asked  
"She means they are in a intimate relationship for 2 years" Maria informed them  
"You are, why didn't you tell me he was alive?!" Steve asked  
"Because if I told everyone, people would be imprisoned or worse killed. And Bucky would be both. We would never see him again. Like everyone says, he is a ghost. One minute he is there then the next he is gone. I couldn't loose him. If I told everyone he would be gone" Steve nodded as he understood  
"So what is the plan?" Sam asked. Maria grabbed a silver case placing it on the table and opening it up revealing chips.  
"These chips will need to be replaced, they represent each helicarrier which is gonna be used. You remove one old chip in one section and replace it with one of these. Once all of these have been replaced then we have control of all three helicarriers and then we can reaim" She explained  
"Re aim?" I asked confused  
"there is about 50 chips in each section, 3 sections for 3 helicarries. All the chips work together to aim the guns to aim to all people who HYDRA consider a threat to HYDRA's plan, about half the population of earth is considered a threat such as Banner and Stark, imagine how many deaths. These three chips are each helicarrier, remove one chip and replace with these, these are SHIELDS and they will aim for each helicarrier destroying all of them and any HYDRA agents on those" We nodded in understanding. It was a lot to take in.  
"I will deal with Bucky, he needs to know who he really is. I won't allow Lexi do it because she could get killed" Steve said  
"but I can put the memories in him" I pointed out  
"Another time, I will try and trigger his memories. Falcon will-" I interrupted him  
"Who the hell is Falcon?"  
"I am" Sam said. He explained what he could do  
"Oh right, sorry about that" I smiled slightly and continued to listen to Steve  
"We all know who is behind this, Alexander Pierce, so Fury and Tasha can deal with him, while me, Sam and Lexi replace the controller chips. And get rid of anyone who is HYDRA" I nodded at him. Then steve started to explain what happened at the old SHIELD base with Zola. Who created the algorithm and the Winter Soldier all those years back...


	17. Chapter 17

We had a plan. We just hoped that everything was going to plan. I told Skye everything that we had to do. She understood. They told me everything which I have missed in only a few days. They had to hunt down a man called Deathlok who was going to kill all of them, they also finally found the clairvoyant they have been trying to track down. It was Garrett. He was Coulson's friend but he never was. The clairvoyant never had any abilities, he had SHIELD clearance, he knew our every step. Ward killed an old man who they thought was the clairvoyant. Victoria Hand almost killed everyone because she believe they were working with the clairvoyant. The bus was hijacked and Simmons and Triplett tried to get more information about the blood from Skye. Coulson also found out about May being in contact with Fury. He wasn't happy and didn't want her on the team, he also believed she was the clairvoyant or knew them. There was a lot of drama in a few days and I have missed it all because I am trying to get Bucky back.

I managed to get a clean shower while at the base and get my fighting clothes all washed and dried. I looked in the mirror looking at myself. I smoothed out my leather jacket and turned the gold B around to make it look like a B and kissed the star. I walked out my room heading with the team to a black van. We started heading to SHIELD. I looked out the window looking at the blue sky with the white clouds floating in the sky. I just hoped to God, Bucky would be alive in the end of all of it. I wished everyone would be alive. Time went by fast as we already arrived at the gates of SHIELD. We all looked at each other and looked up at the SHIELD Triskelion, we knew deep down it wasn't going to be standing at the end of the day. The car drove off to an underground section of SHIELD and once we arrived we noticed guards on duty. We only had one plan. Take them out. We knocked them all out and hoped to God they weren't HYDRA.

Me, Sam and Steve made our way to the control room with Maria Hill, while Tasha and Fury was following there plan.  
"So Steve got your speech ready?" I smiled at him as we continued walking. Steve smiled but turned serious  
"No, I will make it up at the spot" I nodded and we came to the door seeing guards in the control room  
"You either have choices, leave now or be shot" Maria said to them making them run out the room. Steve walked to the control panel taking the microphone and making his speech.  
"Alexander Pierce who you know is the top secret SHIELD agent is actually a partner of the team HYDRA, he plans to wipe out anyone who is a threat to HYDRA such as Stark or Banner, especially the Avengers" Steve continued to make his speech until it was time to move.

We arrived at the bottom level of SHIELD where the helicarriers were descending into the sky. I was told to teleport onto the helicarrier, take out anyone who gets in our way and then go to the middle helicarrier and replace the control chip. And to leave Bucky to Steve. I nodded at my instructions and looked at Steve  
"Don't kill him, he's your friend deep down" I looked at him and sighed and turned the helicarrier which was already off the ground. I closed my eyes and thought of the helicarrier. I eventually teleported onto it and looked around seeing people, agents of HYDRA coming my way. I stood my ground and started throwing harmful fire balls at them watching body parts flying and them turning into ash. I looked as more and more came. I looked at them and closed my eyes, I reopened them as they turned into a fiery ember. My hands erupted into flames and a circle of fire surrounded me. I closed my eyes and released everything I had and managed to wipe out everyone on the helicarrier who was HYDRA.

I took some small breaths as I felt my energy draining. I felt weak but I stood up and turned around and made my way to the helicarrier I needed to replace the chip but stopped in my track as I saw him. Bucky. He looked angry with a gun and looking at me. He continued to walk towards me  
"Bucky, I know you're in there, you know me. It's Lexi, your girlfriend" I looked at him hoping to God he knew something  
"I don't know anyone called Lexi" He looked at me glaring. I knew this was going to be ugly. I ran towards him as he started to shoot at me. I used my forcefield blocking all the bullets but it wasn't going to hold. I was so close to him and my forcefield was wearing out. I only had one plan. As I ran towards him I quickly teleported from in front of him to behind him. I placed my hands on him putting all the memories of what I had of us into his mind. It was going to hurt a little bit since it does hurt having forced memories into him. I heard him groan and cry in pain. I removed my hands and looked at him as he turned around  
"Lexi?" I smiled at him, it worked  
"It's me Bucky, I told you I would protect you"  
"And I told you I would protect you, you need to go" He said looking at my seriously  
"Bucky, come with me, that way you will be safe" But he shook his head  
"No, if I go neither of us will be safe. I will find out when this is over, I promise" He stroked my cheek. I couldn't say no. I nodded at him and kissed him hard but short  
"Be careful, I love you"  
"I love you too Lexi, now go!" I nodded, he didn't know what our plan was and I don't think I should tell him, we both could be killed. I ran off and looked at the larger helicarrier which had the glass cameras looking over New York. I decided to run and jump into a large hole that Sam made earlier. It was up to me and Steve now to swap the chips over. I was missing the hole by a mile. I closed my eyes and teleported onto the small bridge. I opened my eyes and looked around seeing I did it. I ran to the control panel and managed to swap them in time. It was Steve's turn. I closed my eyes and teleported to the top of the main helicarrier to help Sam. Once I arrived I saw Sam on the floor.  
"Sam?! Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded at me  
"What about you?" I nodded  
"Yeah I am fine, just waiting for Steve to swap over the chips"  
"I saw him, the winter soldier or Bucky what ever his name is"  
"His name is Bucky and I saw him as well"  
"Did you talk to him" I looked at him  
"Yeah I did, I kinda put the memories back in him. He knows me but not anyone else. Look enough talking we have to get off this before anything happens. You do your thing I will do mine. Just be safe" He nodded and ran to do his job. I continued to take out enemies hoping that everyone would be okay.

I felt myself tipping slightly. I frowned and looked around seeing the helicarrier tipping. I felt to the ground and started rolling slowly. I quickly got up and looked at my horror. The helicarrier was going into the Triskelion. I widened my eyes and thought of a plan again my only plan. I ran to the end of the helicarrier and jumped off. Luckily the helicarrier was still over the water. I dived into the water and felt my tail forming. I looked around and saw pieces of jets and the helicarrier as well as rubble falling into the ocean. I swam to the surface and looked as everything was falling apart literally. The helicarriers suddenly blew up. I smiled as the plan worked. Everything did go to plan. The triskelion was splitting into two. I then saw a helicopter catch Sam who jumped out of the building. I looked up and frowned, something was falling. No someone. I heard a loud splash and swam over to whatever fell from the sky. Steve's shield. I looked up seeing Steve falling in to the water from the air. I carefully looked to where he was going. But then I saw something extraordinary happen. Bucky. He was falling from the sky. I could sense he was alive. I know what he was doing.

Steve and Bucky landed into the water and I saw Bucky pull him out of the water. Bucky laid him down and looked at him. He then turned away from his old war friend and looked at me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I closed my eyes and messaged him  
"I love you, see you soon" I smiled at him as he grinned at me. I smiled and went underwater swimming away to the island while holding Captain America's shield.


	18. Chapter 18

About a day has gone past and me and Bucky have been spending all that time together. But I knew one thing that I had to do. I had to help my old team. I couldn't let them die since HYDRA and everyone else wants them dead. And I couldn't let that happen.

I was in the shower. It was a posh shower, with a large shower head that was over your body, it even changed colour at the temperature. I let the warm soapy water run over my tanned body and washing the soapy shampoo which smelt of cherries out of my brown hair. I turned the shower off and stepped out the shower carefully since there was water everywhere. I stood on the brown mat grabbing a brown towel wrapping it around my body and another wrapping my hair in it. I looked at the mirror looking at myself. I still looked the same after everything. The bathroom was soaked so I put my hand out and started boiling the water making it evaporate and steam flowing off the floor. After the bathroom was dealt with, I walked out the bathroom with the steam following me and saw Bucky on the balcony, luckily he was fully clothed otherwise people would be staring. He turned around and looked at me, I smiled at him and sat on the queen sized bed. He sat beside me.  
"I want you to be careful when you go, don't get hurt please" He looked at me with those puppy eyes. He always makes me smile no matter what. I nodded in agreement  
"No one will hurt me, because I will protect myself and my father won't allow it, so don't worry" He smiled hugging me tightly. I was going to miss him so much.  
"Do me a favour in return Bucky, cos I can't loose you, no matter what"  
"What is it?" He looked at me concerned  
"When I return, I don't want to see your gone or dead, so I want you to stay at the island, my mum will allow it plus, it is the safest place I know. If anyone see's your metal arm they will report it and they will try and kill or arrest you. So please stay at the island"  
He nodded in response  
"Of course Lexi, I don't really want to die either. But if you need me or call me and need my help I will come and find you" I nodded and smiled  
"I know, and I will call you if I need help, if me and the team needs help, that is a promise" I smiled hugging him and pulled away getting changed into my uniform.  
"You still wear the necklaces?" He smiled looking at me in the mirror. I smiled nodding  
"Of course, both of them, they remind me of you"

I had finished getting ready. Fighting uniform on, weapons packed and hair dried put into a ponytail. I didn't put any makeup on since there was no point. I turned around looking at Bucky walking over to him.  
"Remember our deal"  
"Which one?" He smiled chuckling  
"Both" I stroked his cheek and kissed him short but deep. I placed my hand on his cheek and closed my eyes and made him teleport out the room to the island. I picked up the hotel room keys and walked out the door going downstairs to reception and gave the keys with a note saying 'Emergency check out. BB' meaning Bucky Barnes. I then ran towards the spiral doors past people and teleporting out of thin air and arriving in the SHIELD bus.

It looked ruined. Glass was everywhere, seats where ruined, furniture was everywhere.  
"What the hell happened here?"  
"A lot of things" I turned around facing Jess. She had her arms crossed at me. I looked down at the floor biting my lip  
"Look, before you have a go at me, I am here to help. I am sorry if I caused any problems to anyone when I left" She just looked at me saying nothing  
"I know you didn't mean it. Some secrets are worth keeping and some can't be said, especially since yours is with Bucky. How is he?" I was confused she was asking this  
"Er he is good, he knows who he is, plus he is somewhere safe"  
"Good, I believe what you say, he is good deep down, he was manipulated. He has you to keep him straight"  
"Thank you Jess, for believing in him and me" I smiled at her and she surprised me by hugging me. I smiled in the hug and turned around hearing a click of a gun. I turned around seeing Clint. Jess looked at him  
"Clint don't shoot her, she isn't who you think she is. She is good, she is coming to help us, not to hurt us" Jess begged Clint  
"How do we know she is telling the truth, she has lied before, plus where is he?" I was guessing Clint was talking about Bucky.  
"Safe and hidden away from everyone" I crossed my arms  
"Plus if I was here to hurt you I would have killed Jess when I hugged her and turned the gun against you" He sighed in response putting his gun down  
"Im sorry, we are all on edge right now"  
"I am guessing since the bus is like this. What happened?"  
"Agents came looking for us, but we made an escape" Clint explained briefly  
"Where's Coulson?"  
"In his office why?" Jess answered  
"I need to talk to him" They both looked at me and nodded in agreement. They led me to his office. And my heart was going many beats per second.

Jess knocked on the door and opened the door after Coulson said 'come in'  
"We have a visitor" Jess said and moved out the way and let me walk in. Coulson stood up and Skye looked at me smiling.  
"Lexi?" Coulson said surprised  
"Before you send my home, I am here to help. Not to hurt anyone, I haven't killed anyone since I arrived and since I left. That is a promise I am telling you the truth" He looked at me wondering what to think and he sighed looking at me and walked over to me and hugged me. I was quite surprised and looked at Skye who was shocked as well. I smiled at her and hugged Coulson back  
"Dad, I am so sorry I didn't tell you about Bucky, I couldn't lose him"  
"I understand, I guess you have the SHIELD trait, keeping secrets and keeping them for a long time" I smiled chuckling at him. He pulled away at me  
"You called me dad" He looked confused. I knew what he meant. I looked down  
"I am sorry I said all of that, I, I don't know why I said that. But no matter what your always going to be my dad no matter what you say or do"  
"And your always going to be my daughter no matter what. I can't believe I am going to ask you this but hows er hows Bucky" I couldn't help but smile  
"He is great, safe and hidden away" I smiled and looked at a safe that was open  
"What's in the safe?" He looked at me sad  
"It's the SHIELD badges, we had to put them away, do you have yours?"  
"Dad, I was never given one"  
"Your lucky Lexi, I got one for at least 2 days" Skye said smiling and I looked at her and hugged her  
"I missed you so much"  
"I missed you too, sisters forever" I smiled. Skye may not be my real sister but we have that connection, like we can't live without each other and would do everything we can to protect each other. I smiled and pulled away looking at the safe and frowned  
"Why is the safe glowing?" Coulson looked at me and turned around going to the safe looking at the badge  
"It's my badge, it's coordinates" He frowned. The next thing we were doing was walking to the room with the big computer.

I stood beside Skye and Clint. It was a bit awkward since Clint and I kinda used to be a thing, but Bucky is my thing. My dad had started typing in the coordinates and I kept on getting messages through from Bucky.  
"I need to deal with something for a second"  
"What exactly?" Coulson asked  
"It's Bucky, he is just wanting an update on how everything is, don't worry he isn't part of HYDRA neither of us are" I looked at him and walked out the room messaging him  
"Im fine Bucky. Everything is fine, though I have to go somewhere with the team, somewhere to be safe and save SHIELD" I walked back into the room seeing a satellite image of what it looked like snowy mountains  
"Where are we going?" I asked, knowing that is where we were going.  
"On a little trip, everyone needs to get warm. Especially you Lexi" I nodded, the cold especially winter times had an effect on me if I didn't wrap up well. Everyone left the room and walked to their ruined rooms and getting ready into their winter gear while May flew the plane to the coordinates.

After a few hours we finally arrived. May landed the bus on the snow as we piled out with everything we had and needed. My dad believe there was something here. We weren't so sure. We looked around at our surroundings. Trees, snow, rocks and more snow. My dad wanted me near him at all times just in case something happened to me, like passing out.  
We had been walking for about half an hour until we came across a large rock in the middle of a surronding.  
"So the coordinates have resulted in a dead end. Great" I sighed and sat down  
"I know there is something here" Coulson replied  
"Coulson there is nothing there, the coordinates dont mean anything" May added  
"No! I know it! Fury had given me this badge for a reason! To keep me and my team safe. He wouldn't give us coordinates for no reason!" He sighed  
"Im sorry, I just no something is here" He looked around and looked at the badge. He then threw it in the air and a gun suddenly came out of nowhere shooting it to pieces. We quickly ducked  
"And those coordinates are gone now Coulson" I looked at him and stood up with the rest of them  
"Identify yourself" The gun said. We all frowned at each other and looked at Coulson  
"Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD"  
"Welcome Agent Coulson" There was a sound, we turned around seeing a wall that was actually a door opened. We followed my father in and looked around. It looked like a hidden base. We continued walking until the door shut and a man walked out to us  
"Ah Agent Coulson, I'm Agent Eric Koenig, welcome to Providence" The middle sized aged man said with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

I sat on the white sandy beach of the island mermaid above my home kingdom. I was trying to find Bucky. It has been a few days since I saw him leave Steve on the sand and walked away into the woods. I wanted to give him a bit of space, a day or two, but I left it to three because I couldn't sense him whatsoever. I didn't know what it wasn't working. I thought about him but nothing was working. I opened my eyes and sighed  
"Where are you Bucky?" I never thought this, but I was feeling lonely. I missed my team and I missed Bucky. Usually I would visit my mother and friends to catch up but I haven't missed anything.

I closed my eyes again and thought of Bucky. Still nothing. But one thing popped into my head. What if he changed himself? Or something had changed him. The Smithsonian had a Bucky memorial. I think he went there, it was only a guess but if he wanted to find out more about himself that would be the place to go. He wouldn't go and see Steve because he would get killed by SHIELD, and I doubt he still remembers everything. I took a deep breath, I was going to use everything I had, all the power I had in me and find the man I love. I tensed my body and started using my source. I was finding him but I didn't know where it would take me. I opened my eyes and my eyes turned to a fiery ember colour, my eyes were looking in every direction. But I saw an image, a hotel. Funnily enough it was called the Avengers hotel, 5 star. I closed my eyes and blinked a few times. I found him.

I got up and paced a bit, how did he get the money, how did he get the clothes and how come he hasn't got caught. But then the worse thought came into my mind, what if he slept with a hooker because I haven't been in contact with him. I shook my head trying to erase it but it made me want to find him even more. There was only one thing was going to do to. I quickly ran into the water diving in the water transforming and swimming back to New York. Thinking of him with another woman made me swim even faster than I have before.

It took me about an hour to swim back to to New York. I swam to a pile of rocks as kids where on the beach with many families having fun. I stood up as my tail disappeared and luckily instead of my bikini I had my clothes on me. I walked across the yellow sandy beach and walked into town. I looked around and headed to the Smithsonian just to see if Bucky was there. I stood outside the large building and took a deep breath. I walked up the many stairs and walked through the glass doors heading to the Bucky memorial. I walked to the memorial seeing a picture of Bucky in black and white with a description  
"How many times have you been coming here?" I turned my head looking at Bucky. He had a lot more facial hair and a cap on to disguise himself  
"About every day" He responded  
"How did you get the clothes?" I looked at his left arm, it was covered by a jacket, a thick one, he was also wearing gloves.  
"Let's say I borrowed them. I got worried you know" I turned to him and frowned  
"Got worried why?" I asked him  
"I thought you weren't going to find me" He looked at me quite sad  
"For the past 3 days I have been trying to find you, the first I wanted to get you to find yourself, get things you needed then the rest of the days I have been having trouble. I don't know why though"  
"well I am glad you found me" He smiled at me. I missed his smile  
"I am glad I found you as well" I looked at the large picture  
"I can't believe I was Captain America's best friend" He sighed looking down. I turned to face him  
"It's not your fault Bucky, HYDRA is gone alright, it's all over" I looked at him stroking his cheek  
"Mummy! It's the mermaid from Avengers!" I turned my head seeing a crowd  
"I am not officially the avengers actually" I sighed seeing people crowding. I turned around seeing Bucky gone. I sighed and walked out with fans following me. I continued to walk faster but then I teleported away to anywhere. I turned around, smiling at where I was.

The Avengers hotel was standing in front of me. I walked in and saw nobody at the desk. I quickly turned invisible walking to the book and looked for a name. I didn't know what his name was on here until I saw it, the name 'Bucky Barnes' was written down. He had to be careful with his name. Room 103. I walked to the elevator going to level 100. The door pinged open and I walked to room 103. I knocked on the door and waited. And waited. The door finally opened and Bucky stood there in a towel and a wet body  
"It's true what they say" I said  
"And what exactly is that?" He said smirking  
"Your like a ghost, one minute your there then the next your gone. I thought I lost you again" I said smiling  
"But you didn't and your not ever going to again" He smirked and pulled me into the room locking the door pinning me against the wall. I missed him so much...

This was more of a filler chapter guys. The next chapter will be back in shape with the Agents of SHIELD now that the battle is over and Bucky is found. But Bucky will continue being in this story.


	20. Chapter 20

After introduction ourselves to Erik, he lead us to some rooms where we would stay while we were here. This building was called Providence, a secret shield base, that Fury had made especially for Coulson. Once we settled in I grabbed Skye. I wanted to know more about what has been happening. But when I heard the big story of what happened, I couldn't believe it. I wasn't there for my best friend when she was dying. On the brink of death. I felt so selfish, but they injected her with a serum like my father and it healed her. But I know my dad found something when he discovered the serum, but he wouldn't say what. Plus earth had a visitor from Asgard prisons, Lorelei, a prisoner from Thor's world took a visit, but it wasn't a friendly visit, so Sif helped us out. But I couldn't believe Skye had nearly died.

We were lead into a room by Erik where a mechanical chair sat. It looked complicated and painful to me, like a torture chair.  
"This is a lie detector chair, which is able to tell me whether you are lying"  
"Who built it?" Coulson asked  
"Director Fury did himself, just in case this happens. I will ask you questions, and you answer truthfully, it will be able to tell me when you're lying, if you lie, I will probably kill you" He said smiling. I looked at my dad and Skye worried, knowing they were going to ask about HYDRA, which I kinda did have something to do with.  
"Now who will go first?" Erik asked  
"I will, to get it over and done with" I said quickly. He nodded and lead the rest of the team out of the room and I sat in the big metal chair. I was scared. Please let this go okay. I don't think Bucky would appreciate a bullet in my head.

"Now I will ask simple questions and you answer them" He smiled and I nodded in response  
"Now can I have your full name?" Erik asked  
"Lexi Coulson Sirena" I asked and he looked at me  
"Try that again"  
"Lexi Sirena, I am changing my name to Lexi Coulson Sirena" I explained  
"Eye colour?"  
"Brown"  
"Have you ever been married?"  
"No I haven't, maybe in the future"  
"Please list your immediate family"  
"My mother and my father. No siblings"  
"I thought you wouldn't mention your father after you know"  
"Even though he broke my mum's heart, we have gotten along and he is the best father so far"  
"Now what is the difference between an egg and a rock?"  
"Well you can eat one and you can't with the other"  
"Have you ever heard of project insight?"  
"No, I haven't. What is it?" I asked  
"I will explain later"  
"Have you had any contact with Alexander Pierce?" Oh god  
"yes I have, when I visited Bucky and he also came to the island"  
"Oh you have? Why would you be visiting Bucky aka the Winter Soldier?"  
"We are in a relationship. And that is the truth, ask my dad, my mum and even the team. I met Pierce but didn't want anything to do with him" I looked at him. He looked at the scans and nodded  
"Okay, you get washed up on an island on your own, there is a box. What is in the box?"  
"Bucky" I said quickly and bluntly  
"SHIELD no longer exists, the agency has been labelled a terrorist organisation, so why are you here?"  
"Simple, I am here to help the team. I left the team because I needed some time thats when I met Bucky, that was two years 2 weeks on that island, I needed to go back to SHIELD, they are my family. When Coulson arrested me, I escaped to the island, a few days went by and I knew something was wrong, I went back for them, to help them, to protect them. They are my second family. They are the only people I have in my life except from my mum and Bucky" I told truthfully  
"I want to make sure HYDRA is buried in the ground"  
"Even though your boyfriend is part of it"  
"Bucky was manipulated, he had his mind washed and new ideas put into them. He knew Steve after he rescued him. He is a different person now, he no longer wants anything to do with HYDRA" It was the truth, after everything that happened. Bucky didn't want anything to do with HYDRA.  
"I am here for the team. They are my family, and they need protecting, and I am going to protect them. We are a team, a family"  
"Okay, you passed the test, you can go" I nodded at him and left the room going to the room where everyone else was  
"How was it?" Coulson asked  
"Terrifying, they asked questions, normal questions and then they got complicated, I thought I was going to have a bullet in my head" I smiled slightly and sat down.

Time went by and they all did the test. Grant nearly had a bullet in his head. Something about him made me wary of him. I wanted to know what was going on.  
We had reports that a supernatural, called Marcus Daniels had the gift of Darkforce. I didn't know what the power was but apparently it can suck the life out of people and be used as energy blasts. It was dark magic and me, Fitz, Simmons, Coulson and Triplett had to go along since the Darkforce was going after someone.  
"So who is he after?" I asked. Coulson looked at me  
"Her name is Aubrey Nathan" They all looked at each other shocked. I looked at them confused  
"Is there something I should know?" I looked at my dad asking him and then looked to the rest of the team  
"Aubrey Nathan is the cellist. Your fathers love interest" Gemma informed me. I looked at them  
"Oh right, love interest? For how long exactly?" I crossed my arms  
"Lexi we don't have time for this" Coulson said  
"We have plenty of time to explain actually. All my life I thought my mum was the love of your life. But again I was wrong"  
"Lexi, your mum is always going to be the love of my life, but after what happened with your mum, I knew I had no chance with her. So I moved on. Then I met Audrey. Nothing happened, it is just a love interest, we both had a thing for each other but nothing happened, especially after New York. She still thinks I am dead"  
"Why havent you told her then?"  
"Because it would probably shock her to the bone. We will talk about this another time. This time we have to protect her. But I have to stay hidden, I will need to make sure she is okay, you guys will do the main bit. Ward, Erik and Skye will stay here safe" Coulson instructed  
"Do we need weapons?" Tripplett asked  
"No, he absorbs energy"  
"What about powers?" I asked  
"We aren't sure but I am guessing he will absorb the power and use it against us. We have special weapons. Energy blasters, too much energy will override him, like a battery, too much power and bang. Explosion" We all nodded and headed out after saying goodbye to the team. I told Skye to be careful because of Ward but she told me she would be fine.

We headed to the car bay as it was a long drive to our location. I still couldnt get over the fact that my dad had another love interest and I thought he still loved my mum. I could see why mum didn't want to get back with him.  
Time went by and it was already dark. I squinted my eyes seeing street lamps turning off in the street  
"Er guys what is that?" I frowned and everyone looked at the girl running  
"Audrey. Drive to her" Gemma said and Tripplett nodded and drove fast and swirved around while Gemma opened the door  
"Audrey! Get in! We can help you!" She nodded and ran into the car while Gemma shut the door.

We took a fast journey to her apartment. To tell her the plan. But I teleported out so I could tell Coulson and Fitz that they had got her.  
"We got her safe before we could" I informed them  
"Thank you Lexi. Let's just hope she agrees to the plan" Coulson sighed and sat down  
"Why don't you want to see her, she may know she is dead but sometimes it is good to know that your alive. I thought you were dead but I am kind of glad your not"  
"Kind of?"  
"Yeah, I don't like secrets"

The day went by and we were waiting in a theatre. Audrey was going to play a famous tune of hers. Coulsons favourite. It was dark in the theatre. Until Fitz turned the spotlight on. And sitting in the chair wearing a blue silky dress with her cello. Gemma gave her the thumbs up and she started playing. I looked at Coulson  
"I can see why your in love with her. She is pretty" I smiled slightly  
"Your the only pretty woman in my life Lexi " He looked at me. He never said that to me before, but I guess he did because I am his daughter.

We continued to wait and Fitz got a reading saying that he was close. Fitz had created energy machines filled with energy. We would blast them at the darkforce to make him go bang. We were all handed one just in case. The lights in the hallway and on the steps were going out. He was in the building. We then saw a man in a long coat looking at Audrey. Coulson gave us the heads up and we left the room getting a view and an aim for the darkforce. Me and Triplett were on the floor, and FitzSimmons were on some railings. Once the man got close enough we blasted him with energy. He turned around and waved his arms making us go flying. I landed against some seats and hurt my back  
"Ow" I stood up and blasted him again. And this time we were all aiming at him letting the energy go into his body. I looked over at Audrey who was out cold from the previous blast. Coulson came down and used his machine to blast him. We all smiled as he was glowing another colour, he was screaming in pain until he exploded.

We all smiled at each other and i looked over seeing my dad run over to Audrey who was on the ground cold. He was comforting her along with a kiss on the head. He loved her. And i wouldnt stand in the way. He walked away from her before she was going to open her eyes and when she did she was calling my dad's name but was looking at Gemma. Tripplett, Gemma and Leo drove Audrey back to hers while me and my dad waited in the theatre  
"Why didn't you let her wake up and see you?"  
"Now wasn't a good time. Next time I will see her and tell her"


	21. Chapter 21

I felt what my dad felt. He didn't want to lose another woman in his life, he still loved my mum but he knew that he didn't have a chance with her. So he fell in with with Audrey. And I am happy for him. I just want my dad to be happy. I told him, if he ever tell Audrey and got together with her, then I would accept it, but I would have to take it slow. But right now, he said I am the only woman in his life that concerns him.

After the successful mission, Triplett and FitzSimmons returned Audrey to her apartment and made sure she was okay, while me and my dad went for a little walk, they shortly picked us up. We headed back to the secret shield base, Providence to get Ward, May and Skye. We got out the car and frowned  
"Er where is our bus?" I asked  
"This is a very good question" Coulson said. I walked over to the space where the bus was waving my arms about  
"What are you doing?" Coulson asked  
"The plane might be invisible, but it isn't here. There are faint tracks though, which means"  
"Someone has taken the plane"

We sat down in the sofa room, where the red and black sofas sat along with the large tv which had trackers on. We were trying to figure out where the plane had gone, and where everyone was.  
"What about May?" Simmons asked  
"No she hasn't taken it, she left hours ago even when the plane was there" We frowned  
"What do you mean she left?" Fitz crossed his arms  
"I don't know, but she has gone"  
"I know exactly why, I think she was tired of you trusting her. Look she isn't my favorite person but she isn't part of HYDRA. And I can prove that" They frowned at me  
"How exactly would you prove she isn't part of HYDRA?" Coulson asked  
"By getting someone to identify who is part of HYDRA who was part of HYDRA" I looked at him and played with the red star necklace Bucky had given me.  
"No Definitely not Lexi"  
"what who?" Triplett asked as well as FitzSimmons wanting to know  
"She means to invite the Winter Soldier along"  
"Look he may of acted with HYDRA, but he is different, he isn't part of it. He regrets everything he did, and yes I believe him. He is James Bucky Barnes now"  
"Lexi if we are walking around with the Winter Soldier, then SHIELD and others will believe we are part of HYDRA"  
"There must be a way, because either way I know Bucky is going to try and find me soon, he have some link. He knows how I am feeling, where I am, and when I or we need help. And he isn't going to stop until he has found me"  
"We will talk about this another time, but we need to find Skye, Ward and Erik. Fitz go find Skye and Lexi and Simmons go and find Erik" We nodded and I got up with Simmons as she bought the little tablet to track Erik.

"So where is he?" I asked  
"Well he is still in a room, hiding maybe?" We continued to follow the tracker getting closer and closer by the minute. We came across a storage room. We both frowned at each other and opened the door  
"Erik?" Simmons asked. We looked around finding nothing. We met up looking at each other  
"The tracker is saying he is right here" Simmons said. We looked at the device and frowned at something red dripping onto the tablet. More kept dripping. We looked at each other gulping and looked up and screamed.

I was sitting on the counter while everyone was panicking. We had found Erik's dead body in the vents. Someone hid him there and we had a good idea of who it was.  
"I just, I don't want to believe Ward was apart of HYDRA!" Fitz found Skye's tracker in the bathroom, along with a puzzle which he managed to get and found out that 'WARD IS HYDRA'. It was Skye writing and Fitz doesn't want to believe it.  
"Erik must of found out something about Ward, which lead to Ward killing him. And Skye is going along with it, he must want the hard drive that Skye has which she can only sort out"  
"I just don't think Ward knows what he is doing" Fitz said still freaking out  
"Fitz, Ward killed Erik and has taken Skye for a ride, you have to get it in your head" Simmons said.

I frowned as something was getting in my head. Bucky. Our heads jerked to the sides when an alarm was going off. Coulson and Triplett grabbed a gun each. Coulson then looked at me  
"That isn't him is it?"  
"No it isn't Coulson, he doesn't know where this place is" He nodded and we all followed him.

We walked through the hallways of the secret building and stopped at a corner. We heard voices and guns.  
"Coulson?" We heard a mans voice. My dad peered out from the corner  
"Are you HYDRA?"  
"No we aren't. You can come out"  
"If your going to shoot, then I am fine here"  
"Coulson I have a friend here" We all shrugged at him and stood out with him seeing Maria Hill.

We had separate instructions. My father, Maria and Triplett would go and get Skye, while me and FitzSimmons would go to a hotel and wait for them.  
We arrived at the hotel looking around it. It was more of a motel, it wasn't home, but it would do for a couple of days. The beds were clean and comfy, the showers were working and hot, plus there was a pool.

The day went fast, since the stars were out already. I was sitting on a chair reading a book I found in my room, classic love story, well Fifty Shades of Grey. I didn't know what I was in for this book, but now I know. OMG. Fitz and Simmons were dangling their feets in the pool. I looked up hearing a gate open seeing Jess and Clint enter the hotel. I got up hugging her  
"Where did you two go?" I asked her  
"Coulson told Clint to leave and take me somewhere safe, but we can't leave our team" I smiled at hugged her again and looked at Clint.  
"Thanks for looking after her"  
"No problem. Where is everyone?" Clint asked  
"Er saving Skye. You might want to sit down"

I told them everything. They were shocked at the face Ward was HYDRA. And Skye was kidnapped by him. We were so sad and upset but that turned around. I smiled seeing Skye, Coulson and Triplett. I ran to Skye hugging her  
"Im so glad your okay"  
"Me too" She laughed lightly  
"Where is Hill?"  
"She had stuff to do" I nodded at Coulson. He looked at Jess and Clint nodding as a thanks for being here.

Everyone was asleep, and it was my time to make my move. I had to leave, but I would come back. I needed to get Bucky because he was trying to find me. I slept in my clothes and left a note saying  
'Need to do something' I left it on my pillow smiling at Skye sleeping. I opened the door quietly and closed it walking away from the motel.

Me and Bucky were at a hotel, a few hours away from the one where my team was. When I left I sensed for him I managed to teleport to his location. I have never seen him grin so wide and hug me so comforting. He was worried I was hurt. But I assured him I was fine. I sat Bucky down on the bed as I said to him I was going to try something new, like I had before. I was going to put images of my team in his head and he was going to say yes or no, to whether they were part of HYDRA. He said no to everyone, except Ward. Bucky had crossed hallways of him and remembered him, and this was after Bucky had his memory wiped. I told Bucky I needed his help, the team did. If an extra pair of hands is offered, take it.

A few hours went by and I tried sensing the team to see if everything was alright. But it wasn't for FitzSimmons. They were in the middle of the sea. I told Bucky to stay where he was and he agreed. I thought of the bus, and managed to teleport onto it. Luckily no sound was made. I then ran off the bus and dived into the ocean swimming to the bottom of the sea bed smiling as I saw the ejected room they were in. I swam to the window knocking on it. It looked like they were setting something up. They smiled as they saw me. Fitz was doing some hand gestures of what he was going to do. Press button, bang, swim up. I guessed. He told me to move back from the door which I did. The window exploded making the water flood in. I saw Simmons carrying Fitz who was out of it. I grabbed Fitz and swam to the surface with Simmons. I let them rise to the surface and swam away knowing someone was there to rescue them. Fury.

I swam to land where I could dry off and teleport back to Bucky. There was something I needed to do, we both needed to help my team who was in trouble. I grabbed Bucky telling him about FItzSimmons and got ready for a fight. Bucky also managed to create a weapon, no idea how, but he needed my fire power which I allowed. We then teleported to where my father was. There was a wall blocking our way. I looked at Bucky and made a hand gesture making the wall explode. We stepped through the wall with Deathlok, Garrett, Coulson and Fury looking at us  
"Miss us?" I smiled at them  
"Lexi?" Coulson said  
"The Winter Soldier?" Fury frowned looking at him  
"Well, well the Winter Soldier, didn't know that your daughter was HYDRA Coulson"  
"Actually Garrett your wrong. I am SHIELD and I will always will be. And this isn't the Winter Soldier, this is James Buchanan Barnes aka Bucky, who is gonna fire your arse" I smiled at Bucky as he pressed a button making fire explode from the weapon firing at Garrett. We allowed Deathlok to finish him off thanks to SKye who saved his son.

We were on the the bus which we got back. May had come back telling Coulson something and also taking her fury out on Ward so he couldnt even speak. Fitz was alive barely and Simmons was okay. I know Fitz told her how he really felt about her. I think they are so sweet together. Skye was safe and everyone else was.

"Fury, Bucky is a different person. He isn't the winter soldier. He is James Bucky Barnes. He is was maniupulated Fury, he is different. I promise you. I will train him to become a SHIELD agent" I looked at him  
"If I was in charge I would have to think about it, but you will have to ask the new director of SHIELD" We frowned and he stood up handing Coulson a black box  
"This is your new Director of SHIELD" He smiled and Coulson was confused.  
"Me?"  
"Yes, I have faith in you to build up SHIELD again. The box has everything you need. Trust me, you will do great, and I will always be watching" He smiled which made me smile. He shook hands with me dad  
"See you soon Director Coulson" He smiled and left the room.  
"So my dad the Director, I will have to get used to that" I smiled at him  
"Me too, and where to start?"  
"How about having another agent on the team? Please dad, Bucky needs and wants this. He can use his abilities for good instead of using them as bad. I will train him and if anything happens, blame me. Please"  
I looked at him begging with my eyes. He sighed looking at me  
"You train him, and you take the blame if he does anything wrong. I believe you are right about Bucky. He is James Barnes and not the winter Soldier anymore. I believe you. Since he saved Rogers as well, is proof" I smiled at him and hugged him tightly  
"Thank you dad" I smiled and walked out the room seeing the rest of the team looking at Bucky. I smiled at Bucky as everyone stood up  
"Welcome to SHIELD Bucky" I smiled hugging him and turned around at my dad.  
"Better check out the new base since we are here" We all nodded at him

We walked out of the bus standing in the car bay letting the hatch down. We all stood in our spot frozen looking at Erik Koenig  
"Please tell me you are all seeing this" I said to Skye  
"Dead man walking, yes I can"  
"Erik?" Coulson asked  
"Ah no, Billy Koenig. I will help you rebuild SHIELD since Erik has died" He said. We all nodded at him slightly confused but we were lead of the bus looking at the new SHIELD base.

It was night time. All the excitement of the new SHIELD based being built got to our head and it tired us out. I was sleeping in my new room with Bucky. But I wasn't sleeping. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with Coulson.


	22. Chapter 22

Okay I thought it was time to stop writing in this story and make a sequel.  
I will continue with the shield storyline when it comes on tv

Scaled Star of SHIELD


End file.
